


【盾冬】您的宿敌为您订制了机器男友 （完结）

by qihuaqixi



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qihuaqixi/pseuds/qihuaqixi
Summary: 由于九头蛇内部工作失误，冬兵被误记载为一个由九头蛇制造的机器人。于是美国队长非常纠结，TMD这是个九头蛇制造的机械武器，我应该摧毁！TMD这张脸和我的巴基一模一样，我舍不得！





	1. Chapter 1

01、

2014年春天到来的时候，无所事事的SteveRogers发现，九头蛇组织居然还在秘密活动着，并且试图控制这个世界。  
这发现让美国队长精神抖擞，好歹他也有一个奋斗方向和目标了，比如将这个烦人的章鱼组织再次扼杀。  
他发誓不会放过任何一个九头蛇成员，除非他的Bucky能复活，但这是不可能的事。  
振作起来的美国队长所向披靡，一时间九头蛇从上至下惶惶不安，就连走廊上都贴着“远离美国队长，珍惜生命”的警告标语。现任首领Pierce很沉重地宣布，只有三样东西可以摧毁九头蛇，洪水、地震和美国队长。  
警示标语除了动摇九头蛇军心外并没有其他用处，美国队长一路就这么打进了九头蛇的总部，在控制了相关人员后，审视起这片区域来。  
Steve坚决认为，九头蛇在捣鼓的一切武器实验都是为征服世界而做准备，因此这里所有的东西有一件算一件，全都炸了的才好。  
其他复仇者倒不那么认为，毕竟怎么说九头蛇也是拥有高科技的组织，谁知道能不能有点意外收获，哪个神奇反派没有一点出人意料的发明呢？  
Steve对这样的说辞嗤之以鼻，当然他也没提出多剧烈的反对，毕竟在他看来，只要九头蛇这个组织能被消灭，基地里的东西到底如何处置也并不是他首要会关心的事情。  
查出前神盾局长Pierce居然是九头蛇的首领，这是个让人觉得心惊胆战的意外收获，同时也意味着一番苦战。Steve翻看着资料，对此面不改色，毕竟谁是九头蛇首领对他来说都是一样的，反正只要去消灭就好了。  
此刻想必Pierce已经得到了消息，不知逃到哪儿去了，Steve倒也不急，早晚有铲除他的时候。Natasha和Sam则指挥着几个还算老实的九头蛇俘虏将一些东西都运过来供他们检验。  
“嘿，这个你怎么看？”Sam将一份资料递给Natasha，虽然说他是因为崇拜队长而主动请缨加入复仇者联盟帮忙的，可也知道眼前这个女人得罪不起，见队长正在出神，何况二战老兵对于现代高科技应该没有什么具体的看法，便直接请教了黑寡妇。  
Natasha打开资料从上到下扫视了一遍，饶有兴味地翘起了嘴角：“队长，不知道你对这个有没有兴趣，九头蛇的重要资产，可以毁灭世界的超级武器。口气倒是不小。”  
SteveRogers听闻这样的形容词便皱了眉，上一次九头蛇这样称呼的可都是用宇宙魔方造出来的大规模杀伤性武器，这听起来可不是什么好东西。  
但他对于武器资料详解确实有些一筹莫展，何况文件夹里的东西除了英文还有俄文、德文以及西班牙文，语言天赋并不高的美国队长只得无奈地看着黑寡妇。  
Natasha难得看这个一本正经严肃的大个子吃瘪，倒是挺新鲜有趣，不过她并不想得罪了美国队长，毕竟SteveRogers那张嘴里说出来的呛人的话简直能让人既添堵又无从反驳。于是她便简短概括了一下，大意便是这是从俄分部运来的秘密武器，属于九头蛇最重要的资产之一，研究价值相当大，至于那一串研究过程和结果看得见多识广的女特工都一头雾水。  
“所以到底是什么？”美国队长的眉头皱得更深了，如果太危险的话，还是直接炸了基地比较好吧。  
几手语言转译过来的资料让Natasha读起来相当费劲：“似乎是个特别制造的仿真机器人，刚运送过来，Pierce还没来得及启封使用，这儿就被你连锅端了。”  
提起机器人，复仇者们不约而同想起了伟大富豪Stark先生家那傻乎乎的小机器人以及一大堆高科技机械铠甲，简直是属于两个极端。

 

美国队长的建议是一个机器人既然没有启用，那么和废铜烂铁没有区别，为防止后患，应该直接砸烂捣毁，因为九头蛇制造的机器人绝对杀伤力巨大并且很难控制。  
Natasha没发表什么意见，毕竟看资料也看不出个所以然来，但毁灭一件精密武器却是每个上过战场的人所不太乐意的，他们的意见通常是武器无辜，只看到底落在谁手里如何使用罢了。  
最终所有人的意见是，还是先看看武器效果好了。  
九头蛇士兵开了库房的门，巨大的冷冻舱仪器出现在他们面前，肃杀的金属制品让这房间里的温度似乎都降了不少，Sam忍不住搓了搓自己的手臂，消除那些突然冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩。  
作为一个常年也算和高科技打交道的特种兵，Sam对于新式武器的出现其实蛮期待的，或许类似于肥宅面对即将开箱的手办的感觉。  
美国队长看起来依旧严肃，在他心里九头蛇所有的产物都不会是什么好东西，复仇者们一意孤行要留下这东西，以后谁知道会不会是一个祸害。  
负责资产管理的那位科学家战战兢兢地按下了按钮，轰鸣过后，金属舱打开，冰冷的气息扑面而来，久经战场的复仇者们几乎是第一时间本能地进入了战斗状态。  
似乎会有什么东西从那团冰雾中飞扑过来，Natasha甚至都怀疑那不是什么机器人而是生化武器了。  
美国队长最为紧张，手里的盾牌眼看着就要飞出去，此时雾气散去，他们便都看到了那个被很多金属管包围、传说中九头蛇重要资产秘密武器的神秘机器人。  
“做得挺逼真。”为缓解气氛，Sam调侃了一句，“带上眼罩和面具，跟真人没什么区别。”  
而美国队长已经甩出了盾牌，其他人既然不赞成毁灭，那他就干脆先下手为强。  
毕竟没有人可以改变SteveRogers的固执。  
“咣当”一声，盾牌与机器人的左臂碰撞在一起，所有人都眼睁睁地看着这据说毁天灭地的武器左臂破损，露出一截呲呲冒着火花的电线。  
“你跟一个机器人较什么劲？”Natasha觉得有些头疼，“这玩意甚至都没有启动。”说着黑寡妇走到那个双腿发抖的科学家面前：“说，这东西怎么用？有没有什么认主程序？”  
科学家看着几乎怼到自己脸上的尖刺，额头大冒冷汗：“我……我们也只是刚收到资产……看资料上说只要按这几个按钮……然……然后就能启动，据说上一次放回冷冻舱前是格式化了的，所以只要机器人启动看到的第一个人就可以认主。”  
听起来跟闹着玩似的，黑寡妇不相信地盯着科学家，科学家觉得自己的脑袋似乎已经不在脖子上了：“我……我没胡说……资料上就是这么说的，资料浸过水，有些地方已经很模糊了，后来十几年间有人陆续补上了些东西。”  
看他不像撒谎，黑寡妇终于放开了他，然后揣上一脚令他去继续启动，顺便回头看了看大概正在思考着如何把这地方炸掉的美国队长：“怎么，有没有兴趣感受一下现代化科技产物？”  
“我只想砸烂这个属于九头蛇的机器人。”Steve扬了扬自己手里的盾牌。  
然而黑寡妇完全不为所动：“老实说我觉得我认识的人里头最不要命的就是你，有个机器人帮你挡挡灾难也好。实在不行，你一盾牌砸烂了也不亏。”  
倒没想到她坚持启动机器人是存了这样的心思，Steve有些意外地看了黑寡妇一眼，似乎不好再反驳她的好意，对自己好的人，他向来心怀感激。  
于是他真的站到了那个机器人面前，金属管道开始运作起来，以他对机械有限的理解，或许是什么启动操纵也说不定。他有些紧张，捏紧了盾牌，而片刻之后，机器人周遭的金属管道尽数缩回冷冻舱里去，咯哒一声，脚上固定的脚环之类似乎也收回，机器人一步步沉重地走到了美国队长面前。  
虽然隔着眼罩和面罩，Steve还是感觉到对方是在打量自己，如今的科技相当高级，钢铁侠的AI管家甚至可以像个老朋友一样陪你聊任何事情，他对机器人做得如此仿生倒也不觉得太过稀奇。  
如果机器人有攻击行为，美国队长并不在乎砸坏它。  
但很快那所谓的重要资产开口说话，声音从面罩中传来，低闷得甚至有些听不清：“你是新领导者？请布置任务。”  
这倒完全该是九头蛇开发出来的人工智能的模样，冰冷无情，除了任务什么都不知道。  
Steve眉头皱得更紧，很想发作，黑寡妇却抓住他的手臂摇了摇头：“让九头蛇的东西为你服务，不是对他们狠狠的讽刺吗？”  
美国队长却不这么想，只想着任务的机器人总是祸害，可以认自己为主，九头蛇也有办法可以夺回机器人的控制权，他已经决定一会儿就彻底摧毁这个机器人了。  
见气氛紧张，Sam拍了拍美国队长的肩膀：“嘿队长，这家伙的眼罩和面罩戴得太诡异了，不是说仿真吗？脸部不知道有没有仿真，摘下来看看吧。”  
“资料上写着可以让资产做任何任务，刺杀或制造混乱都可以，你们得跟他说，士兵，你应该怎么样怎么样。”看出Steve是这次行动的头儿，科学家忙不迭地献了殷勤。  
因为那句“制造混乱”而脸色更差的美国队长听闻此话，便顺口说了一句：“士兵，请取下你的面罩和眼罩。”  
机器人低头照做，美国队长毫不犹豫地举起盾牌就冲他的脑袋上砸过去，黑寡妇和猎鹰想要阻止都是来不及了。  
然后机器人抬起了头，于是美国队长看到了它的脸。  
于是来势汹汹的盾牌被丢了出去，方向是直冲天花板而去，牢牢地嵌在众人头顶。  
复仇者们无语地抬头看盾牌，SteveRogers脸色阴沉地似乎想毁灭世界般，只看着那机器人的脸。  
太熟悉了，是他的Bucky的脸，虽然目光呆滞不像活人，却完完全全是Bucky的脸！  
Steve现在只想立刻抱来一车炸口药将九头蛇基地彻底夷为平地！

冬日战士恢复意识时，发现这次的领导者是个看起来挺年轻的金发大个子，不过脸色不太好看，似乎脾气很暴躁。  
老实说九头蛇历任的领导也没几个脾气好的，冬日战士不是很懂那些人已经坐上了那样的位置，为何还是整天惶惶不安。但他常被洗的空空无也的脑袋也思考不了太多东西，只能被那些仿若咒语的洗脑词控制，然后当个接受任务的傀儡而已。  
这次的领导虽然脾气看起来不好，但对方一开口的任务不是杀谁或者炸谁，而是让他取掉面罩。  
他挺高兴，这玩意儿带着让他呼吸都有点闷热，冲这点，他决定以后完成任务的时候尽心点，只要对方不给他再洗一次脑。  
不过他抬了抬左臂，发现金属臂关节处似乎坏了，难怪刚刚一直使不上劲。  
左臂坏了总要维修，以往出任务也不是没有坏过，总有那些令人讨厌的白大褂来修复。冬日战士很烦躁于金属的声音，可惜轮不到他来抗议。  
他很想在摘掉面罩之后试着对这次的领导者说能不能让那些所谓科学家穿身黑衣服来帮他修手臂。  
然后他摘掉了面罩，很想开口，却发现对方抡起了手里的什么武器向他砸来。  
以杀手的敏锐度，他察觉到了浓烈的杀气，可他似乎还是第一次遇到这样的情况，领导者想摧毁自己。  
不分配任务就算了，有必要那么讨厌吗？  
冬兵想不明白，也不知道自己该不该躲开，又或许他觉得这样近的距离，他似乎没有能够躲开的可能性。  
领导者居然比自己的武力值都要强大。  
可也就在他抬头的一刻，领导者手里的武器拐弯了，冬兵挺佩服他，以这样的速度改变攻击方向，他的手臂居然没有脱臼，果然很强。  
那嵌入天花板的武器是一块盾牌，冬日战士抬头看去，挺新颖，他第一次看见用盾牌当武器的人。  
场面很安静，气氛很诡异，冬日战士再迟钝也察觉到他的领导者心情好像比刚才更不好了，虽然他不明白是为什么。  
可这肯定不是他该关心的问题，毕竟领导者真的想拿他撒气，他都没有反抗的资格。  
虽然他还是很想问一句：“到底还修不修手臂了？”

美国队长转身走向科学家，他觉得不能再对着这个机器人的脸，不然真的不知自己会做出什么事情来。  
然后他就掐住了科学家的脖子，凶恶得都能想象自己狰狞的模样，可这般的威吓下那位科学家也说不出个所以然来，因为Pierce对美国队长的苏醒早在两年前就表达了担心，害怕会威胁到九头蛇的存在，于是向其他分部寻求帮助，发过来的武器便是连着冷冻舱一起到的，资料上只写着这是适合对付美国队长的绝佳武器，但具体使用方法因为资料缺失所以建议自己琢磨。就是因为这样不靠谱的资料说明，迄今Pierce都不敢擅自将资产放出来使用，如果失败，有可能会打草惊蛇。  
而九头蛇几个分部之间其实存在矛盾，毕竟谁都想当真正的统治者，所以资产的使用和归属都有很多不尽不实的地方，毕竟谁知道哪个分部的人用资产秘密进行了什么活动呢。  
Steve不在乎九头蛇间的矛盾，但他很生气这个机器人的存在，如果真的在战场上相遇，他也不知道自己会不会当场懵在那里。  
九头蛇可以用任何高科技对付他，他不害怕，但他们不能用他最心爱的人来愚弄他。  
Sam和Natasha不懂Steve突如其来的愤怒，毕竟他们没法从一张骤然露出的面孔上就联想起博物馆展览照片上那个永远站在美国队长身边的笑得嘴角甜蜜的中士先生。  
他们看着队长丢开了科学家，然后又走到了机器人面前，伸手似乎想拽下那张面皮一样，可最终却又放弃了。  
机器人此刻却缓慢抬起了左臂，然后说了两个单词：“坏了，维修。”  
“挺智能的嘛。”Sam偷偷对Natasha说，“为什么我突然觉得这张脸挺眼熟，看来九头蛇造机器人还有原型？”  
猎鹰苦苦思索原型是谁，而美国队长却已皱紧了眉头，将瘫软的科学家拽到了面前：“把手臂修好要多久？”  
科学家战战兢兢地表示这得看损伤情况。  
美国队长想了想，却又将科学家丢开了去，Sam有些奇怪地看着他，他示意还是损坏着的好，不清楚这个机器人的杀伤力之前，这样比较保险。  
“我们耽误的时间已经够久了。”Steve低头看了看表，“Fury已经在催促了，俘虏和要带走的东西都带走，这个基地我们要炸毁了。”  
绝对不让任何一处九头蛇的洞窟存余下来，是美国队长无可更改的原则。  
“那这个家伙怎么办？”Sam指着一脸呆滞的机器人，“把他送到Stark那家伙那里去做个扫描检查吗？”  
“不。”美国队长坚定地摇了摇头，“这个东西……它……他……由我带走。”  
九头蛇好几处藏身地都是他打出来的，要走一份战利品似乎没有什么问题。

 

————————TBC——————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 百岁二战老兵在线求助，一个长得像我爱人的智能机器人要怎么保养，会生锈吗？要向对待电脑一样每天擦灰吗？  
> 冬日战士表示，我饿……

02、

美国队长所住的地方很小，很明显的单身汉的屋子，一室一厅已足够他使用。  
加上一个机器人似乎挺挤的，不过机器人大概是不需要睡觉的，所以挤就挤点吧，Steve想。  
他说不上来什么心理，也不想跟其他人解释。  
他唯一比较操心的问题，就是机器人要怎么补充能源，靠充电吗？他望着那个巨大的冷冻舱，思索着自己要是把这个东西也带回去，好像公寓完全装不下。  
难道还得向Fury申请新的大房子？  
于是他还是恶狠狠地看向瑟瑟发抖的科学家，科学家这次答得倒是流利：“上……上面写着只要补充太阳能就好。”  
他指着资料上一段涂得乱七八糟的文字，美国队长怎么看怎么像孩子在上课时胡乱写出的涂鸦，但考虑到不需要接收那个冷冻舱还是更方便点，于是他便选择了相信。  
现在他的公寓里只多了个机器人，和他的Bucky一模一样的机器人。  
这真是让他想起来就头疼，恨不得多去毁灭几个九头蛇基地不可。

 

冬日战士不知道自己这次的领导者的想法，只感觉到对方心情一直不好，为了安全起见他决定站得离对方越远越好。  
可惜这小屋子就那么一点大。  
他以前也去过领导者的住所，不过多半是等待接收下一次命令而来的，而那些人无一不是住着相当豪华的独栋别墅，高高在上目空一切，向他下命令都是不可一世似乎自己分分钟就要征服世界的节奏。  
可只要换了领导者，那么他就再也不曾见过从前的领导者，后来他渐渐明白，资产易主，只能是以前的主人死了。  
所以眼前这个人还是相当特别的，也不知道一言不发是为了什么，还不清楚要发布什么样的任务吗？  
如果是这样又何必把他现在就解冻呢，冬日战士并不喜欢被冻起来的绝望感，但如果有得选择，他宁可被冻起来也不想被洗脑出任务。  
至少这样他不用面对鲜血和死亡。  
金属臂依旧提不起来，冬日战士知道哪里坏掉了，小毛病的话他自己也可以修理，但对方没发话，他就这么贸贸然地掏出工具来修手臂会不会太不尊敬了？  
历任领导者，总是一不如意就喜欢抽人耳光的。  
虽然冬日战士也不明白自己做错了什么。  
那些对资产的命令和要求深深刻入他的记忆，似乎洗脑也无法抹去，他猜可能是过度恐惧而造成，所以他尽职地一声不吭站着，努力使自己看起来不像个活人，最好是能让领导者忘记自己存在的那种就最好了。  
而那个金发的年轻领导者却一直看着他，小小的客厅里冬日战士避无可避，他总不能避到窗帘后面去，骨子里的服从让他在对方没发话前哪也不敢去。  
都当了九头蛇的领导，为什么不能把房子换大一点？他心里腹诽，难道是为了不引起别人的注意？可这也太小了一点。  
小到两个大男人站在客厅都显得无比局促。  
终于，窗外的夜已经寂静无声，那位领导者突然长叹了一口气，缓步往卧室走去，还回头郑重其事地说了一句：“士兵，请原地待命。”  
这算是布置任务吗？不过听起来很奇怪的感觉，出于本能，冬日战士还是回复了一句：“收到任务。”  
之后再无声息，领导者关了门，似乎躺下休息了，冬日战士站了许久也觉得疲惫，他想或许这位领导者是把他当保镖使了，以前他也遇到过同样的状况，不过比较不太客气，喜欢把他呼来喝去地耍威风。  
住在如此简陋的地方是怕仇家寻到？不过已经领导九头蛇了又还有什么可怕的呢？冬日战士的脑袋想不明白，他决定不再思考。  
凑合在沙发上过一夜好了，老实说虽然他认为自己该服从九头蛇领导者的命令，但对于对方的生死其实并不太在乎，如果没有进一步的吩咐，那么哪怕仇家上门他选择懈怠视而不见，也不能算违反行为准则，毕竟对方只让他原地待命而已嘛。  
那沙发不算长，冬日战士委委屈屈地打了会儿盹，便干脆还是站了起来，他向来睡眠很浅也很少，毕竟平时被冻起来有可能足足睡上好几年的功夫。

 

美国队长也心绪不宁睡得不好，平日里他几天不睡觉也没什么难，只是这几天一直在寻找九头蛇总部，好久都没有合眼，身体实在已经撑到了极限，急需睡眠来改善一下。当然，他拥有比常人多出四倍的修复速度，所以只要睡上两三个小时便已足够。  
他醒来时也不过凌晨三点，打开门时发现那被称为冬日战士的机器人依旧直挺挺地站着，姿态笔直，静寂无声，毫无一点活人的气息。  
而那张毫无表情的脸却是他的Bucky的模样。  
他想起Bucky当年的样子，青春洋溢，永远带着慵懒的笑意，似乎周围每个人都可以被他所感染，而Steve自己更是如此，哪怕生活再多的不如意，亦或即使他刚从重病中恢复神智，只要看到Bucky的笑容，他会觉得生活永远有着希望。  
如果不是因为九头蛇，他的希望本可以健康顺遂地度过一生。  
这是个机器人，他想，这来自九头蛇，这是九头蛇为了对付他而生产出的东西，那张脸可以换成任何模样，如果他们要对付的是别的人的话。  
可那是Bucky的脸，他知道自己没有一盾砸下去的勇气，在看到脸的一瞬间他就输了。  
哪怕这只是个机器人，他想，并再次看了看对方左手的金属臂坏掉的地方那裸露的电线，是的，只是个机器人。

 

冬日战士觉得心理压力非常大，因为他的领导者在睡了几个小时后又开始坐到沙发上连灯都不开，就这么直勾勾地盯着他看。  
有什么任务您就直说，他想，直白一点难道不是大家心里都痛快吗？总盯着我的金属臂看是为什么？羡慕吗？我还羡慕你的正常手臂呢，你要是想换我求之不得。  
他的内心很丰富，表面上却不动声色，他可不想惹怒领导者。  
九头蛇的人总是一群喜怒无常的怪胎，他想。

 

第二天是个晴好的天气，而Steve发现一个非常奇葩而他以前从来没注意过的问题，他的客厅和卧室的窗户居然全都朝北！  
所以这意味着一整天都没有阳光会照射进来。  
他看着行动明显比昨天看起来有些迟缓的机器人，皱紧了眉头，然后跟对方说：“穿好长袖，跟我走。”  
美国队长每天都要晨跑，他会穿过一片公园，那里环境很好，阳光充足，宁静而祥和，是老年人散步的天堂。  
老年人们并不知道他是美国队长，只知道那是个每天极为自律喜欢跑步且身材非常好的小伙子，对于他今天似乎陪着朋友来散步的行为，也只是笑着打了打招呼，然后继续各做各的事情。  
他带着冬日战士来到长椅旁，并命令对方坐下，阳光铺满了全身。  
这样总该足够充满电了，美国队长想，然后他想起了在钢铁侠那里见到的那些蠢萌的小机器人充电时的场景，疑惑地问了一句：“你需要打开太阳能充电板吗？”  
然后就看见机器人缓缓地摇了摇头。  
好吧，美国队长想，高科技的事情他还是不要试图搞懂的好，他对九头蛇的机器人怎么充电毫无兴趣，单纯是不想让这个叫冬日战士的机器人失去能源而变得不能再活动，他只是不能忍受Bucky的脸又变得毫无生气，如同一个死人。

 

冬日战士摇头纯粹是因为他不是很懂自己的领导者到底在说什么，而且他并不满意这种安排，一大早跑出来晒太阳而且周围都是人，这使得一直藏在黑暗处的杀手觉得非常不习惯。  
他们这样的人，是不需要阳光的。  
何况这个大家都穿短袖的季节也的确不需要什么阳光，他不太明白领导者让他坐在太阳底下是要干什么，考验耐心吗？  
难道对方不知道今天温度还挺热的吗？  
如果不是因为他常年在冷冻舱中度过，觉得自己的体温都比常人要低，他此刻可能已经满头大汗了。  
最让他不可思议的是，他们居然这么一晒就从太阳升起一直晒到日落西山，领导者一点没表现出不耐烦的模样，冬日战士心里很不耐烦，但表面上绝不违逆，他不愿意被抓去洗脑。  
晒太阳虽然热得有些难受，可也不算什么很严重的事情。  
不少人来来去去，投以惊诧的目光，不过冬日战士自动无视，毕竟连领导者都不在乎了，他一个没有任何人认识，又或许本不该存在于世界上的杀手，被人瞅上几眼又有什么关系呢？  
不过他倒是的确没什么精神，不是因为太阳，而是饥饿。  
从解冻到现在，相当于两天一夜，他就没有吃过任何东西。  
九头蛇的领导者大概不会把他们这样的资产当人看，也不会想到他们也需要食物来补充能量的。  
若是平时冬日战士倒也无所谓，他不吃不喝几天虽然难受，却不会有什么大问题，他猜想这也是身体被九头蛇改造过的结果，毕竟这样会比较节约时间和能量。  
可是公园里渐渐运动和玩耍的人多了，各种小吃流动摊点开始出摊，烤玉米、热狗三明治、披萨甚至雪糕的香气不断冲进他的鼻孔里来。  
太香了，他看着坐在另一头长椅上依旧在思考问题的领导者，内心翻江倒海，你也闻不到吗？你也一天没吃东西吧？就算你不爱吃东西好了，可是我是杀手，我需要食物补充体力啊！你不给我修手臂就算了，连饭都不给我吃，我拿什么去跟敌人打？九头蛇哪一次的任务简单了？哪一次的敌人不是我几乎要拼了命才搞定的？我饿着肚子哪来的力气跟人打，任务失败难道你脸上很有光彩吗？就算你去给我买一根热狗也是很好的不是吗？十二点钟方向那个老奶奶卖的热狗真的比其他摊子上的热狗都要香啊！  
他默默咽了咽口水，可惜一旁的领导者接起了电话，什么也没有看到，冬日战士第一次有了要不要叛出九头蛇这样的念头。

 

Steve并不知道自己的所作所为导致了九头蛇那被洗脑的优秀员工都有了要辞职甩手不干的想法，也不知道冬日战士骤然明亮起来的眼神是对着他们正前方那个热狗摊子的，只以为充电一天终于有了效果，便开口示意道：“现在回去吧。”  
他没看见冬日战士幽怨而专注的眼神，回到家时，Sam正等在门口，看起来也是表情很复杂。他正打算问出了什么事，猎鹰便将Steve拉到了一旁，指了指依旧面无表情的冬日战士：“我总算想起来他为什么眼熟了，原来他长得像……”一看Steve神情突然灰暗，他便只好放缓了语速：“好吧，我想九头蛇都知道你对自己最好朋友的去世有多难过，所以才会造出这么一个机器人来的，你还好吧？”  
Sam恨自己居然反应迟钝，居然过了两天才想起来这个眼熟的人到底是谁，还有什么原因能让痛恨九头蛇科技的美国队长突然改变想法呢？  
幸好幸好，他们在这件武器还没有投入使用时先截获了，否则有一天真的在战场上遇见，SteveRogers会不会真的愣住而被敌人趁虚而入，那可真是说不准。  
到时候这个世界和队长的命都危在旦夕。  
还好猎鹰并不知道，在另一个时空中美国队长真的在战场上遇见了冬日战士，然后他也真的懵住了，几乎差点丧命。而自己也被俘虏，却一路只能听失神的美国队长念叨自己亲爱Bucky的重要性，身边还坐着因为失血过多而虚弱的Natasha。  
美国队长对于来自队友的关心只是笑了笑，自然目前是没有什么的，机器人的确很听话，连半分违逆都没有，毕竟只是机器而已，可以被人所控制的机器。  
“要不到我家去喝一杯？”见Steve并不愿意多谈，当着心理咨询师的Sam知道那是他心底最不愿触及的伤疤，只好安慰一般地拍拍他肩膀，“我妈妈昨天来了一趟，把我的冰箱都塞满了，还给我烤了个夸张的草莓蛋糕放在桌子上说要给我庆祝生日，天知道我的生日还有三个月呢。放着也是浪费，叫上其他人去吃光吧。”  
话音刚落电话响起，Steve顺手按了免提，Fury有气无力的声音传来：“城市上空又发现了一队奇怪的飞行队伍，队长，拜托你们了。”  
“又是外星人吗？”Sam也有点扶额，“还真是不能让人消停，我先回家拿我的战斗服，一会儿基地见。”  
他匆匆离去，而美国队长也开始穿上自己的制服，拿起盾牌准备出门时看到了一直面无表情站着的冬日战士，只能依旧下了一句命令：“士兵，请原地待命，不要离开。”  
他没有时间去确认什么，希望九头蛇的机器人至少在绝对服从这一点上可以做得很完美。  
见机器人机械性地点了点头，似乎是得到了任务确认，他才稍微放心地离去。

 

原本冬日战士的确是九头蛇最忠心最没有自我思维的资产，哪怕被洗脑虐待都没有关系，但饿了那么久后他却生出了别的心思。  
比如再不吃点什么他可能会真的饿死，成为九头蛇忠心耿耿被饿死的资产。  
他在领导者离开后就立刻拉开了冰箱，然后非常失望地发现里面居然没有什么东西，也就几瓶运动型饮料而已。  
说起来领导者一整天似乎也没见吃什么，难道他不需要吃吗？  
冬日战士不那么认为，他虽然记忆缺失，也没缺失生活基本常识，人类不吃东西活不下去这点还是肯定的，至多是有些人比较抗饿罢了。  
对方一定会在战斗结束后大吃一顿，没听见那个黑人说邀请他去他家吃东西喝酒吗？  
虽然为什么九头蛇领导者要管外星人有没有入侵这种事情他不太明白，但他明白那个黑人家里有草莓蛋糕！  
冬日战士，九头蛇的资产，黑夜中的幽灵追杀者，有最厉害的跟踪技能。  
他的脚程极快，而那个黑人显然并不比自己快，因此他一直跟踪着对方来到他的家里，在附近埋伏着看到他换上作战服，锁上了门，然后展翅高飞。  
作战服还挺酷的，翅膀也挺酷，冬日战士想，但他没留太多精力给那双翅膀，不动声色地潜入目标任务的屋内也是他的特长。  
桌上只有几瓶酒，他有点失望，然后拉开了冰箱的大门，瞬间被闪瞎了双眼。  
硕大的草莓蛋糕，鲜红的草莓！各种各样的水果，还有已经烹饪好的各种肉类！  
底下的冷冻柜里甚至有各种口味的冰淇淋！  
冬日战士觉得这里才是天堂。

 

一天一夜后，美国队长才拖着疲惫的身躯回到自己的公寓，机器人安静地坐在沙发上，表情冷漠，看到他回来的时候便站了起来，似乎在表示对领导者的尊敬。  
看起来没有出任何事情，Steve放下心来，他实在太累了，是该好好休息一下补充体力。  
而Sam的电话却火急火燎地打来：“出大事了队长，我家被盗了，小偷偷光了我冰箱里所有的东西，我怀疑他甚至用我的微波炉热了菜！我的蛋糕也全都不见了！你说这是不是九头蛇或者那帮外星人的阴谋？他们想饿死我？”  
Steve觉得很困倦，表示Sam目前该做的是叫个外卖而不是打电话给自己，这听起来更像一个饿极了的流浪汉闯进了他的家门。  
他没注意，自家的机器人默默地打了个饱嗝。

———————TBC—————————


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬日战士表示，太脏了我来扫扫地吧。
> 
> 美国队长表示，九头蛇居然制造了一个家政服务机器人？

03、  
Steve真的向Fury提出了申请，要求必须换一间房子，理由是突然发现自己的房间里居然完全没有光照，这简直超级违背人类向往光明远离黑暗的本能。  
Fury挺无奈，当然也有一丝愧疚，因为那间单身公寓的确设计得有些反人类了，至于为什么会分配给超级英雄美国队长住，是因为只有队长当初完全不在乎户型采光这些因素，神盾局说给他个屋子，他就直接拎包入住了，两三年下来也没听说他有想换房子的打算。Fury自然知道Steve也的确没有心情在住的方面计较，对队长来说，愿意在屋子里安安静静待着，就已经是忍耐的极限了。  
“出什么事了吗，队长？”Fury小心翼翼地问了一句，老实说他其实挺怵这位二战英雄的，听他爷爷提起过，队长可不像画报中宣传的那样敦厚善良正直伟大，那脾气要是倔起来，哪怕是长官都可能被他毫不留情地怼回去。  
Steve只是简单白了他一眼：“我只是需要阳光，越快越好。”  
美国队长后来思索，他总不能每天带着九头蛇的资产武器去公园里散步，这到底是个不稳定因素，虽然目前看来人工智能系统似乎运转良好，自己说的每一句话，机器人都会严格执行，但不怕一万就怕万一，真的如果出点什么事，公园里平民那么多，谁都保证不了。  
为了大家好，充电这种事情还是在家做比较好。  
Fury不明白队长这种三天两头跑任务，通常半夜才回家的人到底为什么突然迫切需要阳光，难道白天赶路的时候还没有晒够吗？他可不相信队长会转了性子，像个真正的百岁老人一样在阳光下摆一张桌子，泡一壶茶坐着摇椅晒太阳安度万年。  
可队长这种要求一点都不算过分，Fury只能尽快执行中，三天后，Steve被通知可以拎包搬家了，新屋子在一栋十层公寓楼的顶楼，不但客厅和卧室有一面墙的落地窗，还有一个小阁楼，自带玻璃围成的阳光房，光线充足得夏天可以直接在地上煎鸡蛋。  
Steve倒也满意，当天就命令冬日战士去阳光房晒一下午。他也不知道九头蛇这样的高科技武器应该多久充一次电，反正按照现代智能手机的标准，每天似乎都要充电才能正常使用维持电池充足，作为一个跟高科技缘分不大的老年人，他觉得有空就多晒晒太阳应该会对机器人的电池保养比较好。

 

冬日战士发现他的领导者似乎换了住处，这点对他来说其实不重要，因为他要做的依旧是服从命令而已。  
这次的屋子仍然挺小挺陈旧，旧得完全不像九头蛇领导者会住的地方，但比之前的确好多了，毕竟之前那间房狭小得他待在客厅都可以一目了然卧室的场景，屋子里还常年昏暗阴冷。要是两个人都在客厅站着，领导者去厨房那个位置倒杯水感觉都会撞到他。  
现在至少宽敞亮堂多了，虽然冬日战士不明白领导者又把他打发到顶楼来晒太阳是什么用意，太阳真的晒得很热的。  
曾经因为违抗了领导者的小命令而被拉去洗脑的冬日战士不敢走到阴凉地去，或许这是新一任领导者考验他耐心的过程也说不定，毕竟他之前和这位领导者从未见过更没有过合作，试探一下也说得过去。  
九头蛇的人总是这样，冬日战士想，疑神疑鬼，整日活在高度紧张中，一有什么风吹草动，就能躲到自己身后，然后把自己推出去挡危险。  
他讨厌这样的生活，却似乎只能过这样的日子。  
最最过分的是，领导者依旧不给他食物！虽然他被改造得身体机能如同进入冬眠状态一般，进食一次可以维持好几天的能量供给，但那也必须一次多吃一点才行啊。总是空着肚子，铁打的人也扛不住。  
不过有时候冬日战士倒真的希望自己是个铁打的假人，这样就没有任何思考和情绪波动，也不会不满于自己目前的生活状态，更不会饿了。  
只是他可不敢让领导者知道自己内心的想法，这个人虽然长得还不错，但看起来总是眉头紧锁充满戾气的样子，冬日战士觉得他望向自己的眼神都带着几许不满，他只好尽量站直不出声降低自己的存在感，甚至呼吸声都憋到最小，生怕一点动静就点燃了领导者的怒火，到时候如果把他拖去洗脑怎么办？

 

他在又一次领导者出任务的时候潜入了那个黑人的家，并发现屋子里似乎装了监控摄像头，对于拥有极佳反侦察能力的九头蛇杀手来说，解决那几个摄像头不在话下，然后搜刮走了所有的食物，顺便还拎走了一个工具箱。  
金属臂总这么不灵便地坏着也不是办法，既然领导者不提这个事，他还不如自己动手比较好，以这种损坏程度，他慢慢地修倒也不是不能搞定。  
这时候倒是让他发现小阁楼的好处了，那里只有靠墙的地方摆着一张小木床，不管是对于领导者还是他自己来说都显得非常小，床上铺着陈旧的床单，冬日战士就将他偷来的东西全都堆积到了床底下了。  
他可不笨，早已观察过刚搬来时领导者只是领着他去了阳光房，对于阁楼里只是扫视了一眼而已，迄今连打扫都不曾有过，更不要说去注意那张破床的床底了。  
冬日战士决定如果那些食物和工具被找到，他就死不认账，就当做是前任屋主留下来的好了，反正天下的食物和工具箱长得都差不多。  
在可以自主思考的情况下，九头蛇杀手的心眼其实一点都不少，他是个哪怕环境恶劣也想正常生活的男人。  
他自然不知道这些本能源自多年以前他帮助病重的SteveRogers料理家务事的时候培养出来的习惯，看着一地的尘土，他总觉得心里很不舒服，这个人住的地方不应该那么脏，脏对身体不好。  
虽然他不明白自己的担忧来自哪里，领导者看起来健壮地哪怕将他关在面粉堆里都能面不改色连个喷嚏都不打的样子。  
终于在领导者又一次命令他到楼上晒太阳的时候，他忍无可忍地随手拿起了扫把和簸箕。  
其实他有点后悔，因为如果领导者看到他擅自行动，不知道会不会非常惹怒对方而被塞进洗脑机里去。  
但幸好，领导者跟上了阁楼，虽然依旧皱着眉头，但从始至终都没有多说一句话。  
他对领导者的印象好了那么一点点，虽然依旧不给他吃饭不给他修手臂，但也没有毫无道理地发脾气。  
本来就该如此，九头蛇杀手想，我帮你打扫屋子，你却要给我洗脑，这从逻辑上也说不过去啊。  
从前的九头蛇领导者看起来脑子都不怎么好。

 

Steve对于机器人接收命令后突然转身往厨房走去，心底一瞬间升起了警惕，甚至还拿紧了自己的盾牌。对九头蛇制造的东西，一旦出现变故，他总是本能地不信任。  
但那个机器有着Bucky的脸，这是他的弱点，哪怕多一秒也好，他也想看一看那张脸。  
假装Bucky和自己生活在一间屋子里的模样。  
他每天得在心底提醒自己十遍“那是个机器人”，才觉得自己的心绪能够平稳。  
但机器人目不斜视地走过去，拿走了厨房里基本没怎么用过的扫把和簸箕。  
老实说美国队长并不是邋遢的人设，当年因为Bucky的关系，他知道自己的住处最好保持干净整洁，这样对于身体的恢复总会更有好处的。后来他变强壮了，却天天待在炮火连天的战场，和所有人一样一天能吃一吨土 。  
当任何人被冰冻七十年后，再也没有心情去关心自己所住环境的整洁与否了。  
他觉得诧异，便跟着机器人上了楼，然后就看见对方非常轻车熟路地开始打扫起地面来，这时他才注意到，房间地面上已经积了不浅的一层灰了。  
虽然机器人穿着作战服，有一条看起来阴森的金属臂，拿着扫把的模样非常违和，但这总是让他有点想起了当年的模样。  
可Bucky不会这么严肃，Bucky会一边打扫一边唠叨他，然后整个屋子都是对方的欢声笑语。  
虽然那时候的屋子简陋得和如今没法比，却是他拥有最温馨回忆的所在。  
而Sam在又一次打电话来诉苦，表示自己的冰箱又被偷空甚至连监控都被人破坏的时候，Steve也和声细语地安慰了他两句，答应帮他到神盾局去拿最高级的监控设备。这让Sam有点受宠若惊又惶惶不安：“队长，你没事吧？”  
“没事啊。”Steve想了想说，“我只是才发现一件事，原来九头蛇的高科技程序里也会有家政服务这一块内容。”  
Sam表示？？？

 

猎鹰的家里真的装了最高科技的监控，一般人根本不可能识破的那种，但他家再也没有发生过失窃事件。  
因为冬日战士发现，那个黑人家里面的东西虽然挺好吃，但是完全放不长久，尤其在闷热的阁楼上。  
于是他便在半夜去盗窃了一家超市，偷走的几乎都是方便保存的压缩饼干之类，虽然有些不道德，不过先活下来才能考虑别的。  
毕竟似乎这位领导者完全指望不上的模样。  
偷来的东西足够他食用一段时间，他也懒得考虑往外跑的事，出去次数越多风险越大，他感觉领导者看起来并不希望他迈出这个屋子的样子。这样生活虽然枯燥了点，但他本就不喜欢出任务杀人，眼前他觉得还挺好，甚至希望不要改变。  
领导者健壮得似乎完全不需要他保护的样子，而且每一次接到什么任务出门，也没有提过要带上他。  
他不解，如果用不着自己，为什么要解冻呢？当然这不是说他喜欢被冻起来的滋味，只是觉得领导者有点多此一举。  
这一天领导者又出去了，一整天的时间他都只是站在客厅的落地窗口看着太阳由东至西，由灿烂到惨淡，终于完全归于黑暗。他开始觉得有点困倦，甚至想去阁楼那张小破床上去睡上一觉。  
然后门被咣当推开，他看见领导者捂着腹部，脸色惨白地走进来瘫倒在沙发上，手里一直拿着的盾牌也掉落下来。  
“受伤了？”他想，可是领导者受伤居然不是前簇后拥一群人送到高级医院去治疗，一个人回来算什么回事呢？  
领导者似乎也看见了他，冬日战士觉得对方灿烂的金发看起来都有点暗淡。  
“回阁楼上去原地待命，士兵。”领导者厉声地说，看起来眼底的警惕一览无余。  
这个时候都不用我当保镖，真不懂你解冻我干什么。冬日战士腹诽道，不过既然领导者发话了，他也没有违抗的权利，干脆一转身上了阁楼。  
当然，上楼之前他还顺便将大开着的房门关上。  
他坐到了床上，却没有睡意，脑子里想着的是领导者的苍白脸色，然后看了看自己的金属臂。  
虽然修好了，可是这里似乎没有一件武器，他依旧不能是那个九头蛇顶级杀手兼职保镖。  
如果今天带自己出去，是不是就不会受伤了？  
多疑，这是他觉得这届九头蛇领导者最大的毛病，不会有比自己更忠诚的九头蛇杀手了，毕竟他是个大脑空白只能接收命令的资产。

 

半夜Steve只觉得全身又冷又热，他这次伤得狠了，但也知道这是血清在对抗伤口感染，以前也不是没有伤过，躺上一两天，自然就好了。  
他并不想让战友们看见他的伤口，看见又怎么样呢，他并不喜欢怜悯的嘘寒问暖。  
所以强作镇定地和朋友们分手，回到家才安然地倒在沙发上，卸下所有防备。  
他觉得自己都有点放松过头了，几乎忘记了家里还有一个九头蛇制造的高科技武器，如同不定时炸弹。  
Natasha他们都劝他，将机器人带到复仇者大楼来，起码要检查一遍，或者将智能电路进行一番改造，哪怕改造成复仇者专属机器人呢。但他想象一下那张脸皮被扒下，然后大脑被打开取出电脑芯片之类的东西进行改造，他就受不了。  
那看起来简直像在改造他的Bucky。  
多少人劝过他那是个假的，不过是机器人，说明书上都说得明明白白，可他是最固执的美国队长，最终没有同意。  
复仇者们愿意替他保密，而神盾局暂时没有监控他的兴趣，所以机器人的事还可以瞒得了一时，可他不知道到底能够瞒上多久。  
他甚至自己都不了解高科技，不知道机器人有什么样的隐患。  
TonyStark说得对，一个高科技机器人不会只有一种启动方法，说不定还有其他控制它的方法，如果九头蛇的人找来，谁知道会不会变成杀伤力巨大的武器。  
Steve不明白自己受着伤，脑子里为什么转出那么多念头来，或许是因为家里只有机器人，还有一个无力抵抗的自己吧。  
他命令机器人上了楼，机器人也很听话，家里沉静地让人害怕。  
那不是Bucky，他想，几乎想流泪，或许是因为太脆弱的关系。  
Bucky会骂骂咧咧地扶他到床上去睡，然后给他包扎伤口，给他煮洋葱肉汤，他喜欢Bucky的洋葱肉汤，非常好吃，好吃得他现在都想吃。  
可他什么都没有，只能捂着伤口迷糊地睡着，在沙发上。  
然后他在半夜被声音惊醒，他虽然虚弱，却仍旧有着超越常人四倍的警觉性。他感觉有人站到了他的身边，感觉就是机器人，甚至在捡起他的盾牌。  
难道是要对他下手吗？  
Steve想挣扎地坐起来，他可以死在战场上，但绝不可以死在九头蛇手里。  
当他站起来的时候，已然发现机器人将他的盾牌投掷了出去，对着崭新的落地窗，清脆的声响后，玻璃纷纷落地，然后他听到遥远的屋顶上的闷哼和人倒地的声音，还有从眼前一划而过的红点，是红外线狙击枪的瞄准镜造成的。  
机器人冲了出去，片刻后又跳了回来，手里拎着一个人，还有一柄看起来很不错的狙击枪。  
Steve打开了灯，发现对方脚踩着俘虏，眼神欣慰地看着枪，然后很得意地看了看自己，似乎在炫耀武力值。  
这是他第一次看到机器人的厉害之处，难怪，他想，难怪要用这个武器来对付我。  
可如今，却是被九头蛇的机器人所救。  
那真的是机器人吗？一瞬间那种灵动的眼神，让他甚至恍惚地以为那是个活人，是拥有他最喜欢的面孔的活人。

 

——————TBC——————————


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 交叉骨表示，我们九头蛇的资产决不能为美国队长所用！我要关闭这个机器人，这玩意的开关在哪里来着？
> 
> 美国队长表示，不许乱摸我的Bucky！机器的也不可以！

04、

气氛其实有那么一点点尴尬，因为Steve想起他刚刚以为机器人似乎要杀了自己，但却彷如一个相当尽职的保镖一般抓住了敌人。  
不过他觉得这也是没办法，他本能地不信任九头蛇制造的每一样东西，毕竟那个组织是以征服世界为目标的。  
但是这张脸真的……Steve决定把视线转移到别的地方去，看看那只金属臂，提醒自己那是个机器人，或许是个挺仿生的机器人，但他不能拿九头蛇制造的武器当作替代品，这对Bucky和自己来说都是一种侮辱。  
“枪给我行吗？”他说，顺便伸出了手，机器人的武力值看起来很不错，为了周围住户的安全起见，还是不要接触杀伤性很强的武器比较好。  
然而机器人却抱紧了枪，身体还瑟缩了一下，表情变得十分委屈起来，是很明显的抗拒的姿势。  
美国队长一愣，倒是想起钢铁侠跟大家讲过的笑话，他的AI管家Jarvis每天总会控制他的高热量食品摄入量，如果他不遵守，多吃了几块巧克力，Jarvis就会很生气很愤怒甚至不想理主人了。  
Steve只当那是个有趣的故事来听，他也确实对Jarvis能够如此流畅地和人类进行交流而感到神奇，难道现在的人工智能都是这样神奇有自己的思维的了？  
不过想一想九头蛇嘛，二战时期就已经领先在了世界科技水平的前列了，能做到这种程度应该也一点都不值得奇怪。  
这些日子以来，他似乎都是以命令的口吻在跟机器人交流，对方也都是无条件地服从，难得用商量的口气说件事，机器人倒是似乎有自己的想法了。  
倒是有点类似人类的模样了。  
Steve决定打住自己这个奇怪的想法，那不是人类，他一再和自己重复着。  
可对方有Bucky的脸，还很难过的样子，要美国队长强行将枪夺过来，他还有些不忍心。  
长成这个样子，又不是机器人自愿的。  
好吧，Steve承认他就是心软，对一切类似Bucky的人事物都很心软，这就是他的弱点，九头蛇真TMD厉害。  
“你想要这支枪？”他问，语气和善面带笑容，虽然这个笑容是自己挤出来的，他怀疑比较难看。  
他看到机器人犹豫地看了他几秒，然后点了点头。  
“你知道枪是干什么的吗？”美国队长继续问。  
机器人又点了点头，然后Steve从对方眼里看见了一种轻蔑：“我是杀手。”  
他也觉得自己问了个有点愚蠢的问题，于是轻咳了一声：“你能保证不随便使用枪支进行破坏吗？”  
机器人一副你这个人很奇怪的模样：“我只杀你要我去消灭的任务目标。”  
“我也不行！”美国队长看起来很严肃的样子，“我的判断也不一定是正确的，你不应该随便杀人！”  
终于，机器人只是点头说了一声“哦”。  
Steve突然觉得很疲惫，他觉得不该试图灌输机器人这样的理论，九头蛇的武器，绝对忠诚总比不受控制要好一点。但他又玩不转这七十年后的高科技，便只能挥挥手示意对方扛着那支枪到阁楼上去，他得好好审问一下这个偷袭自己的狙击手，看来最近又不得太平了。

 

冬日战士其实心情还不错，因为终于得到了一支枪。  
在领导者跟他说要他将枪交出来的时候，他内心是无比抗拒的，没有枪的杀手，他是得赤手空拳地去对抗敌人吗？  
今天他是没有办法，所以才借用了领导者的盾牌，没想到用起来还蛮顺手的，就好像他以前就用过一样。这也算他在赌，赌这个领导者不会喜怒无常地因为自己擅自动用他的武器来保护他而乱发脾气。  
他别的都不怕，就怕领导者觉得他不够受控制所以给他洗脑。  
历任九头蛇领导者需要的都是绝对忠诚听话的杀戮机器。  
而他在发现窗外有狙击手的时候，其实心底有一瞬间的犹豫，其实他恨九头蛇的领导者，虽然不知道什么理由，却有着莫名的愤恨，只是因为洗脑机器的缘故无力反抗罢了。  
这个金发男人可没有给他下过任何保护自己的命令，就算他依旧待在阁楼观望一切的发生，也算不得违抗命令的。  
但他觉得这样下去总是不行，又或者说，就算失去了这个领导者，他不过是回归冷冻舱，然后打开后等待下一个领导者的命令罢了。  
阁楼的阳光很热，但也很灿烂，虽然没有食物，但他可以自给自足。  
这样的悠闲轻松，竟是他从未体会过的。  
还有虽然基本无视他，可从来没有给他洗脑，不让他去杀人，也不管他在阁楼做什么的金发领导者。  
最终他还是出手了，效果不错，他得到了一支枪。  
虽然领导者说的一番话他不是太听得懂。  
夜应该已经很深了，周围一片黑暗和宁静，但楼下客厅却依旧亮着灯，冬日战士的听觉也是很敏锐的，他似乎听见领导者弄醒了刚刚抓到的俘虏，大概是在逼问着什么。他们说话的声音并不算太大，只隐隐听到那个俘虏喊着九头蛇万岁，然后有极轻微的骨头发出的咔嚓声。  
冬日战士猜领导者大概卸掉了俘虏的下颌骨，他知道得很清楚因为他以前也这么做过，九头蛇的传统是牙内藏毒，服毒自尽是最快捷痛苦最少的方式。九头蛇的内讧完全不稀奇，领导者为了留下活口问话总会要求他抓到人后卸了下颌骨。看来这又是一次内部的争权夺利了。  
他没再去管领导者要做什么，只是默默去检查了收缴来的枪支，不算太好，但也还可以使用，只是以后似乎得有地方弄点子弹就更好了。  
他很犹豫到底要不要再跟领导者提一提，毕竟对方看起来的确不是那么难说话的人。  
得找个他心情看起来很好的时候说，冬日战士想，自己拼命地保证有了子弹后一定把领导者保护得密不透风，应该会有成效的吧。

 

第二天一早美国队长却接到了Fury的电话，开门见山就是一句：“队长，我们才知道你居然私藏了九头蛇的一个杀伤性机器人在家里？”  
Steve的声音突然变得低沉起来：“你们终于开始监视我了？”  
Fury被他噎得顿了一下，然后无奈地开口：“队长，你知道这个事情是不可能瞒住的，神盾局要对复仇者们的行为负责。你如果擅自行动什么的我们还可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但你不能什么东西都擅自做主拿回去。”  
“如果我装作没听见你的电话呢？会怎么样？”Steve问道。  
Fury回答他：“会有一大队的士兵去到你家，然后用枪指着你让你交出九头蛇资产。抱歉，神盾局我还能做点主，可上头还有人的。”  
“我看神盾局你也做不了什么主。”Steve冷冷地说，“神盾局真的清白的话，怎么会让Pierce那样的人当了局长？我不信你没怀疑过，Pierce当局长那会神盾局真的没有渗透进九头蛇的势力吗？我是受神盾局的委托出任务的，刚回到家就被九头蛇狙击，你敢说这其中一点联系也没有？”  
Fury被他堵得好半天说不出一句话来，很久之后才开口：“不管你相不相信，我本人是真的敬佩你的，队长。你还是带机器人来神盾局一趟吧，除非真的确认没有危险，否则你也不得安宁。”  
美国队长干脆地挂了电话，一会儿之后Natasha也打了过来：“恭喜啊，队长，Fury说你两个小时后再不出现在神盾局，你会被包围的。”  
Steve显然没有开玩笑的心情：“你知道是谁泄露了机器人的事情？”  
“我不知道。”Natasha轻笑了一声，“但我想你还是来一趟的好，毕竟上头那帮家伙总是怕他们不能掌控的事物的，Fury已经尽力为你担保了，所以他们才没有直接把你抓起来。”  
黑寡妇这么说，Steve就知道他没有办法了，不然的确可能会有飞虎队直接空降他家阁楼。  
于是他上了楼，看见机器人坐在床边，似乎在摆弄那支枪，见他上来仿佛要说点什么，却犹豫了一下便没有再开口。  
“怎么了？”他顺口问了一句。  
“子……弹……”机器人的声音非常轻，轻到美国队长的四倍听力都听不出他在说些什么，直到他再追问了一遍，才终于大声道：“子弹。”  
美国队长恍然大悟：“你是说有枪没有子弹？”  
机器人点了点头：“有子弹的话，就可以保护你了。”  
好吧，Steve不得不承认他有被这句话在一瞬间暖到，哪怕只是个机器人。  
已经很久没有人愿意保护他了，上一个奋不顾身保护他的人已经坠入了万丈深渊，再也不会回来。  
也许智能AI就是这么单纯，已经认自己为主，所以只想一心一意保护自己。  
“不需要保护我。”他半蹲下来，视线和坐在床上的机器人平行，一字一句地说道，“不需要保护我的，保护好你自己就好。”  
如果他的Bucky可以多顾及一下自身的安危，或许命运会有翻天覆地的变化的。  
想到神盾局提出的要求，他心里一阵心烦，虽然不知道究竟想给机器人做什么样的检查，但他却并不信任曾经被九头蛇渗透的神盾局，哪怕没有证据，他的直觉也告诉他神盾局未必就一定是在做好事。如果他们的鉴定结果是这个机器人很危险，要毁掉的话，自己该怎么办？  
“走吧，我们出去一趟。”他说，并且暗暗发誓如果这次能完好无损地回来，一定给机器人从复仇者联盟的武器库里顺出几把枪和很多子弹来。  
这个要求也并不是很过分嘛。

 

自从搬来阁楼之后，冬日战士已经很久没有出过门了，更难得的是领导者骑出了一辆看起来挺酷的摩托让他一起坐上来。  
昨晚的俘虏则被一辆不知道哪里开来的汽车接走了，冬日战士打量了一下对方的脸色，生无可恋的样子，看来领导者的审讯手段一定很高明和残酷。  
他舒了一口气，至少看起来不是去公园跑步的节奏，再让他接受热狗和爆米花的洗礼，他那颗想要叛出九头蛇的心就真的又要蠢蠢欲动了。  
他其实挺好奇，九头蛇领导者出门不坐个豪华防弹汽车吗？哪怕坐刚刚接俘虏的那辆汽车也可以吧。这样的摩托又不安全又不利于他进行保护。  
当然冬日战士深知少说少错的道理，刚刚他已经提出了子弹的要求，领导者看起来并不生气却也没一口答应下来，这使得他挺疑惑不解，但揣测人心向来不是他所擅长的事情，那么干脆还是按照命令行事比较好。  
摩托车虽然大，但他们两个的体型也都算健壮，坐上去还是有点挤的，领导者似乎完全不在乎这种拥挤感，只是回头对他说：“坐稳了，如果你敢耍什么花样的话，我的盾牌并不会放过你。”  
冬日战士看着背在对方后背上的那个红白蓝相间的大盾牌，感觉空间更拥挤了，但领导者已经这样安排他也没法子，只能尽量往后头挪了挪，幸好他身手很好，挺能稳得住自己，不然分分钟被从摩托上颠掉下去。  
一路上他只能盯着这个盾牌出神，之前没有注意过，越看却越觉得有种熟悉的感觉，肯定在什么地方见到过，只是脑子里记忆太过破碎，完全没办法想得起来。  
苦思冥想间他们已经到达了目的地，他依旧只能跟着领导者前进，一路上遇见的人倒是都恭恭敬敬地叫领导者一声队长，这才看起来有了领导者的几分威严。  
只是他不知道这次领导者的伪装身份是什么，而且如果真的是伪装身份的话，这样大白天将自己带出来到处走，真的合适吗？  
冬日战士觉得自己越来越婆妈和杞人忧天了，领导者都不在乎，他操那份心干什么？这不过是个领导者而已，做得好做得不好，关他什么事呢？  
他们走过很长的走廊，来到了一间办公室里，领导者的脸色看起来很不好，直接走过去两手拍在桌子上对坐在办公桌前的一个黑人说道：“我把他带来了，你们到底要怎么样？”  
冬日战士站在办公室的角落里，他似乎感觉到黑人带着警惕的目光打量了一番自己，然后按响了桌子上的按钮，随即一个看上去很是干练的特种兵模样的男人走了进来，同样打量了自己，然后开口问道：“队长，这就是九头蛇的……资产？”  
资产两个字让冬日战士莫名打了个冷战，会直呼他为资产的，给他的印象都不是很好。  
黑人则吩咐了起来：“Rumlow，你带机器人去实验室吧。”  
实验室让冬日战士更害怕，尤其是看到领导者对此并无异议之后，他打心底里升起了一股凉意，领导者或许对他一点都不满意，他是个没有枪也没有子弹、甚至只能借用领导者武器去打敌人的杀手，也许他又要被洗脑了，又或者又要被封闭在那个寒冷而黑暗的冷冻舱里，不知道多少年后，会被又一任九头蛇领导者启用。  
从前他或许没什么感觉，但现在他觉得在阁楼晒太阳或者偷吃东西才有活着的滋味，他讨厌冰冷和疼痛。  
他就仿佛双脚被钉在地上一般，一动都不想动弹，可他却明白，这本不是他做主的时刻。  
领导者依旧命令他去实验室，接着便跟黑人讨论起什么来，似乎心思完全已经不在他身上，他只能跟着那个叫Rumlow的特工离开，仿佛是去执行自己的死刑。  
那条走廊幽静得空无一人，只有两个人的脚步声此起彼伏，Rumlow突然靠近了他的身边，再次问了一句：“你是九头蛇的资产？”  
他停步并不解其意，他是被九头蛇的领导者带来的，但领导者的身份究竟有没有曝光在这些人面前，他并不清楚，也不是很知道自己该不该承认，而且他真的很讨厌资产这个词。  
“我看了送到神盾局来的资料。”Rumlow说道，仿若自言自语又好像在对他说话，“你是九头蛇的资产，你必须只为九头蛇服务，你这次看到的那个人不是九头蛇的人，他骗了你，他是九头蛇最大的敌人，你要做的应该是立刻杀掉他。”  
冬日战士怔怔地看着Rumlow，其实是信息量太大他觉得自己应该缓一缓。

 

Brock Rumlow，九头蛇多年前就派遣在神盾局内部的一员卧底，兢兢业业得几乎混成了神盾局金牌特工，在出任务时无意中听见了美国队长和猎鹰的聊天后，向九头蛇总部打听才知道美国队长不但摧毁了基地，还偷走了九头蛇的重要资产——一台听说极具杀伤力的仿真机器人。  
与此同时，逃亡的Pierce也联络了他，让他伺机寻找复仇机会，所以他利用自己手下的人，神不知鬼不觉地将美国队长私藏九头蛇武器这样的信息透露给上层知道，毕竟哪怕Pierce暴露，可上层高官里也依旧有九头蛇的势力。  
他拿到了关于所谓机器人的资料，看起来那些术语的确很高深的样子，总之似乎昭示这那的确是很厉害的一件武器。  
只是那判定睁眼所见的第一人为其主人的设定有点坑爹，Rumlow想，只有九头蛇才有资格使用九头蛇的资产，他美国队长算哪根葱？  
他知道不可能凭借自己三言两语就让资产改认其他主人，但也还是忍不住想试一试，只是效果实在不好，资产看起来好像比刚才更呆滞了。  
Rumlow觉得或许这意味着自己的话已经扰乱了资产的电脑程序也说不定，但效果远远不够，他的目的是直接将机器人关机重启，然后认自己为新主人。  
那样就完美了，他想，到时候连同资产一起，说不定还能捉到美国队长，交给Pierce先生处置。  
也是幸运，最近钢铁侠被自己的事务困住无暇分心关注神盾局这边的情况，否则钢铁侠直接接手资产的检查工作，那么Rumlow的行动就会遭遇很多困难。  
他直接派兵占领了实验室，可神盾局那几个被他俘虏的死心眼的科学家谁都不肯帮他做检查实验，他也不是很明白那些机器的用法，但有一点他很肯定，既然是机器人，那么遭受大规模电击的时候死机重启的几率非常大。  
一群士兵举着枪，命令资产站到检查仪器面前去，对方看起来倒也听话，想来是刚刚美国队长的命令起了作用，这让Rumlow更加羡慕嫉妒恨，这是九头蛇的东西，不许美国队长使用！  
这东西到底是怎么做出来的？Rumlow观察着对方，除了金属臂，其他地方看起来实在太像个真人了，从上到下哪里都看不出可能有个开关能够重启的模样。  
资料里说放进冷冻舱后一段时间会自动休眠重启，但Rumlow也没有这个时间去找个冷冻舱出来，更没有等下去的耐心，他直接亮出了电击工具，企图对着资产的金属手臂缝隙间的电线击下去。  
希望这玩意有用吧。  
然后“啊——”地一声惨叫，吓住了在场的每一个人。  
手里拿着电击工具的Rumlow一头雾水，这是资产发出的惨叫没错，但我还没有开始电击呢啊？机器人那么古怪的吗？  
那机器人似乎也怔住了，然后喃喃说了一句：“好吧，我好像叫得太早了。”  
Rumlow正想着，资产却已经挣脱了那并不牢固的束缚，一拳就击倒了离他最近的一个九头蛇士兵，似乎很想逃跑的样子。  
“开枪，立刻开枪！”他愤怒地吼道，宁可摧毁这个机器人，也不能便宜了美国队长。  
几颗子弹被资产用金属臂挡了下来，Rumlow试图朝对方身上丢过去一颗手雷，却在半空中被熟悉的盾牌摊开到实验室一角，炸飞了几个士兵。  
美国队长SteveRogers飞奔着在烟雾缭绕中赶来，顺手将看起来虽然武力值很高但满脸仓惶的机器人拉到了自己身后，怒目地盯着Rumlow。  
“你终于暴露了，Rumlow。”Steve说道，一边还回头安抚般地拍拍机器人的肩膀：“别怕，刚才真是对不起，是我来迟了。”  
Rumlow很愤怒，那是我们九头蛇传说中威武霸气的杀手机器人，不是给你抱在怀里过家家的布娃娃！！

 

————————TBC————————————


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬日战士表示，你再不给我吃饭我就叛出九头蛇，用小匕首捅你了！
> 
> 美国队长表示，我不是按时给你晒太阳充电了吗，为什么那么生气？

05、

Steve其实在Rumlow刚刚将机器人带走的时候就觉察出了自己的后悔和担心，这种感觉跟他当年看到Barnes中士单独出任务的时候那种担忧和焦躁有点类似。  
反正就是各种放心不下。  
所以他跟Fury谈话也是各种的心不在焉，脑子里只有自己不经意看过去之后机器人略显得仓惶的眼神。  
那种害怕特别像Bucky悬挂在火车车厢外时将手伸向自己时，脸上流露出的绝望和恐惧。  
他知道自己大概联想得太多了，而人类在恐惧的时候表情也许都不会差太多，此刻如果出现一个长得像美国队长的机器人，跟他自己的眼神也不会相差什么，但是这个不一样，这个像的是Bucky。  
然后他开始坐立难安，虽然Fury只说要检查一下机器人体内是不是有危险武器又或者追踪器之类的东西，并顺便很委婉地教育了他一下表示队长你实在太大意了，万一那是个有自爆装置的机器人呢？要知道，至今我们还没有抓到Pierce呢。  
Steve想象了一下机器人的自爆，身体和脑袋突然炸得粉碎，一个完整的人瞬间变成一地的碎片，零件和金属螺丝还有电线之类的或许散落得遍地都是。  
他打了个寒战，一瞬间可以改变很多事情，比如一瞬间他就失去了Bucky，只因为指尖的交错。  
Steve觉得自己不能再联想下去了，不然这样下去他得疯掉，而且他已经疑神疑鬼地觉得Fury嘴角边的笑容是不怀好意了。  
美国队长自从在21世纪醒来，从没有这么思绪紊乱如脱缰野马的时刻，而这一切不过发生在那个机器人离开他两分钟不到的时间里。  
奇了怪了，他想，这么多天他出任务让机器人留在家里，或者哪怕他待在家里让机器人自己在阁楼的阳光房去晒太阳，他都没觉得有什么不安心的，反而踏实得很，所以到底是哪根筋不太对劲呢？  
美国队长坐立难安，黑寡妇倒是施施然地推门进来，看到Steve还微笑了一下：“哟，你来得倒是比我想象中快。”  
Steve没什么心情理她，Natasha似乎对他的臭脾气早已习惯，直接转向了Fury：“没什么大事，但我给你送来点资料，我想Rumlow这个人你们应该注意一下的，基本上没有人知道，实际上他当年是Pierce推荐进神盾局的。”  
Steve身子坐直了些，而Fury拿过她递来的资料，皱了皱眉头：“你该早来一步的，我刚让Rumlow送机器人去检查。”  
美国队长站了起来，拎起盾牌就跑，几乎将Fury办公室的门都撞坏了。  
Natasha看了离去的美国队长的背影，转脸对Fury嫣然一笑：“你完了，要是让Rogers发现他的机器人被Rumlow偷走或者毁坏的话，他不止会打Rumlow，也会拆了你的办公大楼。”  
Fury很无奈：“Natasha，你这是故意在看我笑话？”  
黑寡妇耸耸肩，不置可否。

 

Steve还没跑到实验室，就敏锐地听到了从里头传来的惨叫声，而这声音熟悉得让他几乎以为那是Bucky在呼救。  
他心里一紧，Rumlow到底还是下手了，九头蛇的人或许知道该如何关闭或重启机器人，而如果对方鉴定了其他人为主人的话，将再也不会正眼看他了，只会将他视作敌人。  
美国队长是九头蛇终身的永远也摆脱不掉的敌人，这一点永远也不会改变。  
他来不及找门，直接从实验室的玻璃墙外撞了进去，一片混乱间他还是以绝佳的动态视力捕捉到机器人似乎在反抗着九头蛇士兵，而Rumlow举起一颗手雷企图丢过去。  
他没有丝毫犹豫地将自己的盾牌砸了过去。  
还好，似乎他来的还算及时，因为机器人在看到他到来之后很明显地松了口气，然后在他的示意下立刻躲到了他身边。  
Rumlow大概知道自己和美国队长武力值的差距，便也没有恋战，只是吩咐着手下立刻掩护自己逃跑。Steve正犹豫着要不要去追上他时，机器人却拉住了他的手臂，拽得紧紧的，似乎有什么决心要向他表现一般。  
他疑惑地望向机器人。  
“我……我会保护你，绝不会让你被人伤到。”机器人有点紧张到结巴，Steve怀疑对方可能这辈子都没这样低声下气地跟人说过话，“只要你给我武器和子弹，我可以打中刚刚所有人，真的，我有信心。所以……不要把我洗脑冰冻好吗？”  
洗脑？Steve有点不解，转念想想大概类似于关机重启吧，那对机器人来说便算洗脑吗？  
“你讨厌洗脑？”他问。  
机器人点了点头：“很可怕，因为……”  
他尚未说完，Steve的通讯器里传来了Natasha的声音：“队长，我想你赶紧离开的好，高层不知怎么认为你破坏了神盾局的规矩还试图抢走九头蛇的危险武器，所以派士兵往你那边去了。别指望Fury，他也控制不了。”  
“该死。”美国队长默默地骂了一句，然后示意机器人跟上自己，“放心，我没空给你洗脑的，看来我们得冲出去了，先跟我去取点武器。”

 

他清楚神盾局的武器库在哪里，有看守似乎想阻止美国队长进入，却被他一盾牌敲晕。  
目前的状况下Steve没时间去分辨敌友了，反正打晕了是最保险的做法。  
机器人进入武器库后也没犹豫，直奔一排狙击枪跑去，拿起一把在手里掂量起来，一旁那一大箱的子弹更让他眼睛发光，看得出来，是真心喜欢的。  
Steve又莫名心酸起来，当年Bucky也很喜欢狙击枪的，可惜他们那会儿没那么多型号的枪支可以供Barnes中士去挑选。  
当初第一次看见神盾局琳琅满目的武器库时，美国队长就在想，如果他的Bucky能在这儿的话，别说神盾局的武器，就算是Bucky想要全世界所有型号的狙击枪，他都愿意为他找来，让他高兴。  
可终究不过只是妄想罢了。  
他走神的时候，机器人已经武装完毕，手里拿着大狙，子弹全部填满，腰间别着两支手枪，作战服的衣兜里塞满了手雷，靴筒里还填了一支匕首。  
这看起来倒真有点极度危险的武器的感觉了。  
但Steve觉得仔细一看倒是挺酷的。  
机器人还用金属臂拎起了一只火箭筒，疑惑地看向他：“要用这个吗？只要一发炮弹，基本上追来的所有人都可以被炸飞的。”  
算了吧，Steve额头冒了点冷汗，那些士兵不过是无辜的奉命行事而已，他们目前要做的只是逃出去然后先找个安全的地方躲起来，而不是制造更多的杀戮。  
见他摇头，机器人也就听话而遗憾地放下了火箭筒，然后举起了大狙站到他面前：“我感觉追兵近了，你要先逃走吗？后面那条路应该可以逃出去。”  
“我说过你应该管的是你自己而不是我。”Steve架起盾牌挡在了两人身前，“既然我来救你了，那么就应该我们两个一起逃走。”  
说话间，已经有子弹射击过来，这让美国队长有些愤怒和伤感，这些士兵平日里应该算得上他的同事或队友了，还没有弄清楚事实的状况下居然就要致他于死地，也许普通的子弹伤害不了他，但他们或许遗忘了他不过就是血肉之躯而已。  
“反击可以，但不要伤及人命。”他嘱咐着自己的机器人，“最好只打掉他们的武器，如果实在不行，尽量打他们的四肢吧。”  
他觉得自己的要求其实有点强人所难，但机器人似乎全盘接受，只是顺从地点了点头，然后瞄准离他们最近的那两个冲过来的士兵，呯呯两枪，对方手中的武器应声落地，人则捂着手腕摔倒在地呻吟起来。  
“枪法倒是不错。”他夸了一句，眼看着更多的士兵冲了过来，他当机立断地让机器人跟着自己赶紧跑，然而七拐八绕了几圈后，他们发现抵达了走廊的尽头，而窗外是十五楼的高度。  
机器人无辜而疑惑地看向自己，美国队长有点窘迫地咳了一声：“好吧，其实我对神盾局大楼也不是那么熟。”  
士兵们尽数追来，机器人扬了扬从口袋里掏出的手雷：“要炸了他们吗？”  
“我想最好别，毕竟还没到那一步。”Steve看了看窗外，这样的高度对他来说不算什么，但对机器人能承受住吗？会不会摔散架？  
机器人也伸头看了一眼：“你想跳下去吗？我是没问题的，有一次我被命令直接从飞机上跳下来了，但你是普通人吧，会受伤的。要不要我背着你？”  
身为比普通人还厉害四倍的普通人，Steve似乎第一次被人真的用普通人的眼光打量，这体验有点神奇，毕竟过去他不是被鄙视太弱鸡，就是被人崇拜体能超好。  
既然机器人说没有事，Steve也不再多说什么，这个人工智能看起来并不像会逞能说大话的模样，他整理了手里的盾牌，长呼一口气，狠狠地撞破了厚实的大楼玻璃，然后迅速下坠。  
盾牌吸收了大多数的撞击力度，饶是如此，Steve也觉得半边身体疼痛不已，几乎要站不起来，然后他就看着机器人那样直直地跳下来，甚至踩踏到了停在楼下的一辆轿车上，将车踩得稀巴烂。  
但那落地姿势还挺酷，起码站得笔直英姿飒爽，反正Steve觉得比自己的落地姿势要好看不少。

 

冬日战士看着摔在地上的领导者，似乎疼得有些站不起来，所以说让自己背着不就好了，为什么非要逞强呢？  
当然他也可以理解，那么高跳下来，其实他自己的脚也挺疼，只得慢慢地走过去将领导者扶起来然后问道：“那我们要去哪里？”  
领导者看来当得还挺失败，明明看起来听可靠的样子，居然没有一个手下来保护他，冬日战士很同情地看了看他，然后跟着他跑到了他们停摩托车的地方。  
“抱紧我了。”领导者在跨上摩托的时候对他说，“我们得冲出去，你要是不搂紧我肯定会掉下去的。”  
冬日战士表示，没关系，我可以在后面给你护航，你骑车先跑吧。  
领导者当时就脸色不好，冬日战士无法，他觉得领导者可能是逞强型人格，不喜欢被保护的那种类型，不管打不打得过，都要自己亲自打上一场才可以，通俗点说，大概就是太固执，谁说话都不听。  
领导者发了命令，他只能遵从，只是坐上摩托后犯了难：“可是盾牌……”  
对方后背上背的那么一大块盾牌，让他想搂腰都无从下手。  
领导者叹了口气：“唉，我有什么办法，总不能让我把盾牌放在胸前吧。要么你就坐我前面，要么你就搂紧盾牌，自己选。”  
冬日战士脑补了一下自己坐在前座，领导者搂着自己开车的场景，果断扒住了那块大盾牌。  
老实说为什么就不能让自己开摩托呢，他自认技术也不会太差的。  
大门口升起了一排地刺，但他们仍将摩托开出了敌人追捕的范围，冬日战士发现领导者说的果然没错，的确颠得过分，要不是他抱紧了盾牌，可能真的已经飞出去了。  
他们一路飞奔，冬日战士很快发现这条路他居然有点熟悉，疑惑间看见了目的地，他才恍然大悟。  
好吧，是那个他曾经偷过食物的黑人家里。  
似乎平日里这个黑人就和领导者关系不错，危急时刻到他家来避难也是情理之中的事，就是冬日战士希望他们都不知道自己偷过食物的事情。  
应该没有暴露吧，他对自己的反侦察能力还是挺有信心的。  
说到食物，不知道领导者的家会不会被占领，他有点怀念自己藏在床底那堆压缩饼干了，会被士兵搜出来丢掉吗？  
从早上到现在什么都没有吃过，他觉得肚子已经开始饿了。  
黑人和领导者面色严肃地聊了起来，冬日战士向来对历届领导者的工作事务并没有太多兴趣，便只是静静站在一边。他其实挺喜欢这个黑人的家的，温馨，冰箱里的食物塞得满满的，是他向往的宁静祥和的样子。  
一会儿之后，他看见黑人指了指沙发，大概是示意领导者坐下来休息，然后便走到了厨房区域开始忙碌起来，很快有热腾腾的食物香气传来，他觉得应该有烤鸡，还有意大利面条的味道，好像还有热蛋挞。  
很诱人，他想吃，这次大家也算同甘共苦，领导者没理由又不给他吃饭吧。  
食物一样样被黑人端上了餐桌，冬日战士直勾勾地看着，两眼放光。  
领导者也站了起来，走到餐桌旁看了看他，然后开口对黑人说：“对了Sam，你家采光最好的朝南的窗户在哪里？今天还没有充电呢。”  
充电？什么东西要充电？冬日战士茫然地看向领导者，心里不知为什么升起一种不祥的预感。  
果然，领导者示意他跟自己来到客厅旁的一间起居室里，那里的确有扇很大的落地窗，阳光的确灿烂得通室明亮。领导者对他说：“你就站在这里晒太阳吧，晒一个下午好了，等太阳落山再出来。”  
等太阳落山，连晚饭都没有了！  
冬日战士不明白，他不过就是想吃顿正常的饭，这个要求很过分吗？一直晒太阳很热的！  
在饥饿面前，再顺从的人都会化身魔鬼的，冬日战士想领导者或许忘了，如今的自己全身还有不少武器的。  
他不想显得太过凶残，所以放弃了手雷和手枪，只是从靴筒里拔出匕首，摆出了迎战的姿势，恶狠狠地盯着领导者，希望他能明白自己的意图。  
给我吃饭我就把匕首收起来！他用眼神诉求着。  
可领导者的反应却是，立刻把盾牌挡在了自己面前，然后警惕又疑惑地问他：“发生什么事了，你为什么突然要攻击？你还记得我是谁吗？”  
冬日战士觉得再不给自己好好吃个饭，他倒是真有可能饿得忘记对方是谁，看领导者似乎真的不明白的样子，他只好直白地开口：“听着，我其实只是想——”  
他的话语再一次被打断，有爆炸声突然响了起来，房子似乎都震了两下，就如同有人丢了手雷在房前一样，而那个黑人在客厅外的喊声也传来：“队长，我想你最好赶紧过来看看！”  
那边的事似乎更紧急一点，领导者连忙跑了出去，冬日战士觉得不对劲，也来到了外头，却看见院子外头有四个高大而诡异的身影正在靠近。  
等他看清楚是谁时，脑子里“嗡”地一下几乎要炸开了。  
又太遥远的记忆浮现在他脑海里，那时候他尚在俄国的九头蛇基地，这几个人正是当年的实验产物，九头蛇制造的另一批超级士兵。他还记得那些人身手矫健，极其难对付，但似乎性情变得无比暴戾，根本控制不了，当时的九头蛇领导者还是在他的护送下才逃出去的。后来这几个超级士兵被怎么样处置，他就不知道了。  
想不到如今却出现在了这里，所以到底是九头蛇要进行内斗选出新的领导者，还是另有隐情？  
他想起那个似乎要给他洗脑的特工对他说的话，这个领导者不是九头蛇的人，而是九头蛇的敌人。  
那句话会是真的吗？  
这几个超级士兵会非常难对付，而领导者刚刚还不给他饭吃，他要是在此刻选择逃走，倒是再正常不过的选择。  
但……他看了看领导者望向敌人那坚毅的眼神，那是他的领导者，一个固执的不让他保护，叫他逃跑时顾好自身就好的领导者，不给他洗脑，还救了他。  
除了没有饭吃，似乎也没什么缺点。  
好吧，他忍，冬日战士想，打赢这些敌人，救下领导者，他再提吃饭的要求应该不会被拒绝了吧。  
再拒绝他就真的挥匕首了。

———————TBC———————————


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们确定一定以及肯定，九头蛇是个操蛋的组织，永远是。

06、

猎鹰只算是神盾局的半个编外人士，大部分时候都直接跟着美国队长出任务，所以Steve才觉得他家里会相对安全一些，想着能够休整一会儿总是好的。  
Natasha偷偷传来消息表示神盾局这边的兵力被Fury暂时压制了，所以他们躲上一天应该没有什么大问题。  
一切倒是还顺利，除了他试图给机器人充电的时候对方突然表现出的强烈的抵触情绪。  
老实说美国队长的确是个不算太在意现代电子设备的人，他自己的手机之类的就常常因为忘记充电而一关机就是好几天，最后还是总也联系不上他的神盾局局长一怒之下让钢铁侠给他特制了一个充一次电起码待机三个月的无敌老年机。  
这次他会费心想着机器人的事情，已经是很难得了，毕竟九头蛇的资料上写得完全不尽不实，充一次电要多久，到底要多久充一次，一次管多长时间，完全没有说明，甚至还不如一部手机的说明书。  
他又不敢冒险，万一哪天真的突然关机了怎么办？虽然似乎九头蛇设计出来的东西不至于那么脆弱。  
这机器人的电脑AI看起来很聪明的样子，怎么从来想不起来自主充电呢？  
百思不得其解的美国队长正试图传输一些关于充电保平安的理念给机器人，但可惜很快他就没了这个时间，九头蛇的行动比神盾局要快，敌人已然追来了。  
机器人看起来很犯愁的样子：“他们是九头蛇制造出来的，我跟他们打过，每一个都很厉害。”  
九头蛇的制造，所以又是机器人吗？美国队长不是很理解整天总想着制造点奇奇怪怪的东西然后征服世界的九头蛇，当然一想到Zola博士当年那张令人作呕的面孔，他又觉得会出现什么都完全不奇怪了。

 

“只有四个人而已。”美国队长握紧了手中的盾牌，他安慰着看起来心绪不佳的机器人，“没什么，我们会搞定的，是吗Sam？”  
猎鹰翻了个白眼没说话，展开了翅膀拿出了双枪，一副完全准备好马上就要开战的模样。  
机器人似乎还是很不安，但敌人已经到了眼前，除了应战，并没有任何其他的法子。  
果然很强！这是美国队长一动手之后的第一个念头，这些人的力度之大甚至根本不是普通人可以拥有的，一拳头砸上他的盾牌的时候，饶是拥有常人四倍力量的美国队长也踉跄着退了好几步，觉得自己握着盾的右手都被震得发麻了。  
悍斗间，Steve发现自己居然和机器人配合得如此默契，他挡子弹，对方射击，简直行云流水地让他又想起了二战时期那段遥远的岁月。  
他最怀念，最意气风华的时光。  
被敌人踢了一脚差点扯住翅膀的Sam踉踉跄跄地跑过来：“这些家伙还真TMD的强。”  
若只有四个，顽抗一段时间，美国队长倒还是有把握能够打赢的。  
但九头蛇可从来不会执行什么所谓公平的决斗。  
远远地，他们看见又有一队九头蛇士兵冲了过来，二话不说架起火箭筒冲他们这里就放了一炮。  
“靠！”Sam忍不住又骂了一句脏话，炮弹来得那样凶猛迅疾，他们只能往旁边的空地上扑倒，美国队长用盾牌护住了自己和机器人，而猎鹰用翅膀护住了自己。  
SamWilson先生那温馨的房子瞬间化作了一片废墟。  
Steve觉得很内疚，毕竟如果他不躲到Sam这里来，他的朋友就不至于瞬间变成无家可归的倒霉蛋。但眼前也并不是道歉的好时候，因为那几个超级士兵已经冲了过来，他们只能勉强招架住，却又看见远处九头蛇士兵似乎又要开始用重火力武器射击了。  
“你们快逃！”美国队长对Sam和自己的机器人这样喊道，既然他的盾牌可以扛得住雷神的锤子，那么火箭炮或许也没太大问题吧。  
下一枚炮弹如果落到他们中间，那他们就真的完了。  
但就在此时，他正用盾牌抵抗着一个超级士兵的攻击，另一个敌人突然扑过来将他撞倒在地上，然后一拳砸在了他的头上，当时他就觉得头晕目眩，几乎要站不起来。他甚至模糊地看到站在自己面前的那个超级士兵取下了背后背着的尖刀，就要向他砍了过来，他很想挣扎地用盾牌来抵御，却发现自己的武器被敌人踢到了一旁。  
“咣当”一声，有人将他的盾牌丢了过来，那个拿刀的超级士兵被撞飞到了一边，他虽然没看见对方，却莫名知道一定是机器人赶来救他的。  
美国队长跳起来接住盾牌，只来得及对机器人点头致一下谢，敌人就又扑了上来。他用余光喵见九头蛇士兵的攻击，心中焦急，却似乎有些无计可施。  
距离太远丢出盾牌是来不及了，敌众我寡永远是个无解的难题。  
正在危急间，天边却忽然出现了一股强大的火力支援，九头蛇士兵还没来得及射出火箭炮，已经被击中倒地，美国队长抬头看去，一架直升机映入眼帘，而随即通讯器里传来Natasha慵懒而略带嘲笑的声音：“呦，男孩们，把自己搞得挺狼狈啊。”  
好吧，Steve承认，这个美艳而神秘的女人的确很强大，谁得罪了她都会死的很惨的。  
有了空中的支援，他们的战斗便轻松了不少，而打着打着，Natasha突然又开口了：“我是不想多嘴的，队长，不过你看见你的那只机器娃娃跑到哪里去了吗？”  
Steve心里一惊，这才发现刚刚他只顾对付眼前的那个超级士兵，然后注意力又被Natasha的直升机和九头蛇的火箭炮吸引过去，竟然真的没注意自己的机器人什么时候不见了踪迹。  
“我看见他引着两个敌人往后面的树林里跑去了，树木太茂盛我在上头看不清楚。”Natasha又出声提醒道，“我说Sam，你没事非要住那么亲近大自然的地方干什么？”  
“真抱歉都是我的错。”刚刚变成无家可归流浪汉的Sam调侃了一句，当然美国队长并没有什么心情听他俩斗嘴，试图立刻追过去，可眼前的敌人却恶狠狠地拖住了他。  
不管是身体素质还是武力值，这个超级士兵似乎和自己都没有什么两样，一时半会Steve觉得自己也没法打赢，可机器人却一次引走了两个。

 

美国队长的心情变得很糟糕，当他在意什么的时候，便是这样明显的患得患失。向他扑过来的敌人面目狰狞，体格健壮，但他只想立刻突围而去，并不想恋战，盾牌狠狠地砸了过去，加上Natasha和Sam的高空攻击，有一个敌人终于躺倒了。剩下的一个对手以及九头蛇士兵也许发现了情况对他们不利，又或许是得到了什么指令，已然迅速地撤离。  
Steve没有去追的兴趣，他转头就往树林里跑，心里不知为什么充满着不安。  
今天机器人还没有充电呢，他想起Sam的抱怨，手机如果只打电话可以用上三四天，可若是打游戏的话可能一会儿就没电了。  
这样的剧烈打斗或许就跟玩游戏一样耗电吧，百岁老人担忧着。  
林中的打斗痕迹十分明显，甚至有大树被折断，Steve凭着作战经验，总觉得那是有人被抛起来甩到树上的结果，只不知道对象到底是他的机器人还是敌人。  
终于他发现有人躺倒在地上，走近一看便发现原来是敌人，这让他舒了一口气，可随即又紧张起来。  
机器人分明是引走了两个敌人的，能奋力打倒一个已经很不容易了，那么另外的敌人哪里去了？  
刚刚九头蛇突然撤退，该不会机器人也被什么指令病毒之类的控制了吧，Steve想起钢铁侠曾经抱怨过他的AI管家有一次被厉害的病毒入侵，甚至连所有的战甲都不听自己的指挥，差点就酿成大灾难了。  
“怎么样了，队长？”猎鹰跑了过来，眼前的场景看起来毫不乐观的样子，他没问机器人去哪里了，免得被队长怼一顿。  
“这些都是九头蛇制造的，先带回去吧，总不能留在这里。”Steve勉力维持住表面的平静，他是美国队长，没法只凭自己的心而任性妄为。  
那是个机器人，那是个机器人！美国队长在心底拼命提醒自己，那是九头蛇制造的机器人，也许他很想将其留在身边，他也想立刻去找回来。可或许九头蛇有更厉害的方式可以控制机器人，如果对方成为危害到世界和人民的武器，那么美国队长也只有毁灭对方这一条路可以走。  
Sam决定按队长说的做，眼前这样的情景少说话多做事才是保命的正确方式，他将那厉害得可怕的疑似九头蛇秘密武器的家伙翻了个身，试图拖着两只脚将其拖到林子外的空地去，却突然疑惑地叫了一声。  
“怎么了？”Steve奇怪地看着他。  
猎鹰指了指躺在地上的那个被他们认为同样是机器人的改造体，Steve走近了才发现，对方口鼻里皆是鲜血，由于Sam刚刚将他挪动了一下，虽然在昏迷抽搐中还是又呕出了一小口血。  
就好像被人用重拳狠狠砸了正脸之后又被猛砸了肚子之后的拳击手一样凄惨。  
“如果这是机器人，未免太逼真了。”Sam小心翼翼地说了一句。  
“先拖出去吧。”Steve只丢下了这么一句话。

 

于是一片废墟的Wilson老宅前，两个健壮却凄惨的九头蛇超级士兵陷入重度昏迷，其中一个被美国队长的振金盾牌狠狠砸了五下脑袋，大概是这辈子都醒不过来了。  
“都是正常人。”Natasha稍微检查过之后便说，“当然了，生理机能肯定不是正常人可比，或许都跟你一样打了类似血清的东西吧。”  
“九头蛇果然还是老样子。”Steve嘲笑般地低声说道，“七十多年前他们就试图用人类做实验，到如今还是这样，好像已经差不多成功了。”  
七十年前如果不是他及时出现在了九头蛇基地，或许Bucky也变成这些可怕的家伙中的一员了。  
可终究，他还是没能挽救Bucky的命运。  
Natasha静静地盯着Steve，考虑再三终于开口：“你有想过这样的问题吗，制造一个机器人如果和给一个人类注射血清得到的结果是相同的话，还有谁会去制造并保留需要那么大成本的机器人呢？”  
美国队长“霍”地站起来：“你想说什么？”  
“你那么紧张又是在想什么？”黑寡妇嘴角泛起嘲讽般的冷笑，“别自欺欺人，Steve，你敢说你不是在看到这两个家伙是人类之后没动过那样的念头？你的确落伍于这个时代，可你又不是笨蛋。没有人比你更了解九头蛇了，不是吗？”  
Sam有点不明所以，而美国队长一瞬间的怒气值似乎到达了顶峰，他甚至有一种疑似要用盾牌砸向黑寡妇的模样，但随即又如泄了气一般颓然地坐到了地上。  
“你不明白，Natasha。”向来天不怕地不怕的美国队长眼神中竟然闪过了一丝恐惧，“那是九头蛇制造的机器人，是危害世界的武器，我必须这样想。如果我改变想法了，那么哪怕只有千分之一的可能性，也会成为我生命中唯一的希望。希望若是落空，我不知道自己会做出什么事来。”  
哪怕只是在假设，他都觉得自己已经要无法呼吸了。  
SteveRogers其实是个胆小鬼，一个不敢面对任何现实，哪怕从冰冻中苏醒，也一直将自己的内心封闭，然后当一个保卫地球的兢兢业业的美国队长，而不是当一个SteveRogers。

 

电话铃声突兀地响起，三人俱是一惊，而Steve皱紧了眉头看着号码，是他曾经存过的，尚是神盾局特工时的Rumlow的电话号码。  
犹豫了几秒，他终于还是按下了接听，对面是对方发来的视频请求。  
Rumlow那张脸出现在了视频中，他笑得似乎有些得意：“队长，我跟你的确没有私人恩怨的，一切不过是为了九头蛇而已。有个人似乎很想跟你聊一聊的。”  
“人”的单词发音被他咬得很重，视频电话被另一个人接了过去，Steve立刻认出那是逃亡多日音讯全无的前神盾局局长Pierce，他似乎比之前苍老了些，大概是过了几个月的流亡生涯。  
“Rogers队长，你带给九头蛇的可没有美好的回忆。”Pierce开门见山地说道，语气温和，如果不是熟知了他背后的身份，谁又能想到这样看起来和蔼可亲的老人竟是策划了全世界一桩桩血案的罪魁祸首呢？  
“多谢你的赞誉，九头蛇本不配存在于这个世上，我唯一的遗憾就是你们还活着。”Steve板着一张脸说。  
“我们有时候并不是只带给你遗憾的。”Pierce不以为忤，语调仍旧不急不缓，并将手机镜头转向了另一边。  
Steve看见他的机器人被禁锢在一张特制的椅子上，四肢都被束缚住了，而有两个人正在修理金属臂，似乎关节处有了很明显的破损，电线又裸露在外头了。  
“不用紧张，队长，只是例行检查和修理。”Pierce说道，“刚刚让冬日战士一个人对付两个超级战士还是有点勉强的，九头蛇的武器如果不好好维修的话，会出问题的。”  
好吧，机器人终究还是落到九头蛇手里了，他们还要拍视频来激怒队长，Sam无语极了，为什么要不遗余力地惹恼SteveRogers呢？是嫌自己灭亡得不够快吗？  
“对了，我这次逃到西伯利亚的九头蛇早期基地，谢天谢地那里保存得还挺完好。”Pierce的语调甚至有点欢快起来，“我找到一些很有趣的东西，不知道你是不是会感兴趣。你是九头蛇的宿敌，作为尊重我们也该送你一份大礼。”  
镜头又对准了维修金属臂的科学家，他手里拿着一把细长的小刀，似乎想割断金属臂中的电线或者其他的什么东西来，可下一秒Sam怀疑对方完全是故意的，因为科学家突然将小刀滑到了机器人的脖子旁，划开了一道不算长的口子，顿时血流如注，而哪怕不太清晰的手机视频里，Sam都能看见外翻的皮肉和那狰狞的伤口。  
“看，队长，我们真蠢，怎么会以为这是个机器人呢？”镜头前又出现了Pierce，他的淡漠让猎鹰突然有了种不寒而栗，此刻Steve到底是什么表情已经不敢看了，“还有，我找到了一些关于冬日战士的原始资料，你一定很想看。”  
“很荣幸我来为你朗读，队长。”Rumlow捧起了一份资料。  
他的声音其实还蛮有磁性，Sam觉得这家伙如果好好去当个配音演员说不定还挺有前途的，但此刻他真的很想打落队长手里的电话，让他不要再听任何一个字了。  
那是JamesBarnes中士，是七十年前的那位Barnes中士，被九头蛇捉住，被锯掉了左手，被改造，被洗脑，被冰冻，被不断地派出执行可怖的杀戮任务，然后继续被冰冻被折磨。  
那份伪造的机器人资料是曾经一位试图脱离九头蛇壮大另一方势力的俄国首领伪造出来偷梁换柱试图夺走资产的，后来背叛者被九头蛇内部处决，但这份谬误的资料却随同资产一起运到了美国。  
如果不是Pierce他们逃到俄国基地，也不会发现当年的秘密，和仍旧被冰冻着得当年失败了的其他冬日战士。  
“他是九头蛇的资产，队长。”Pierce不紧不慢地说道，“可他似乎接收了错误指令，我们也该给他重启了。”  
既然不是机器人了，为什么要说重启呢？Sam很是疑惑，但下一秒他就再也不愿意看下去了。那台禁锢的特制椅子居然是一台洗脑机，冬日战士显然已经习惯于这样的洗脑，乖乖张嘴套上口夹，当他的大脑被机器扣住，电流接通的一瞬间，凄厉的惨叫声顺着屏幕冲击而来，饶是Sam都觉得自己周身一阵阵发冷，只想捂住耳朵然后关闭手机。  
可Steve一动也没有动，甚至似乎连眼睛都没有眨一下，就好像自己是一尊石像一般，一直到惨叫声渐渐微弱，Rumlow说了声“队长，祝你好运”之后就直接关闭了视频，而美国队长仍旧没有动，Sam有点怀疑他再也不会动了。  
“无法追踪。”Natasha有点泄气地说，如果动用她直升机上的各种高科技都无法找到所在地的话，那么基本上也没有办法了。  
“咔嚓”一声，Sam心里几乎是一惊，然后便看到Steve手里的手机已经被捏扁了，宛如一张揉皱了的废纸。  
接下来的一整天，美国队长再没有说过一句话，Natasha让他们登上飞机，她带他们去和Fury会合，Steve很顺从地照做了，却目光再也无法聚焦任何一点。  
“发生了什么事？”看到美国队长这个样子，Fury很惊异地随口问了一句。  
Sam很想说求求你别问了，如果易地而处，任何一个人都受不了，如果不是美国队长那如钢铁般坚强的意志，大概已然崩溃了。  
而Steve之所以还在崩溃边缘苦苦支撑，大概也不过是因为知道自己哪怕失去理智也无济于事吧。  
“你会原谅曾经作为一个蠢货的自己吗？”Steve的笑容冰冷而苦涩，“我不能，我有一万个机会可以补救的，却偏偏放走了所有的机会，然后让他再次陷入了更加险恶的处境，而这一切却再一次是因为他要救我。”

 

—————————TBC—————————————


	7. Chapter 7

07、

其实Steve觉得自己心里一直很乱，这几天都是如此，混乱而无绪，仿佛并没有什么独立思考的能力。  
他觉得自己可能有些太过于愚蠢了，因此不配去思考点什么。  
“来杯白兰地？我想你可能需要它。”Natasha端着酒杯和酒瓶走过来，“在Fury的私藏里找到的，他似乎偷偷在这里藏了不少好东西。”  
Steve苦笑着摇了摇头：“你知道我永远无法醉倒，还有，如果一定要喝酒，我更想要点伏特加。”  
那是哪怕在西伯利亚的冰天雪地里喝上一口也能让人暖和起来的烈酒。  
他太冷了，希望自己能暖和一点。  
美国队长在皱着眉头思考，而Sam和Natasha也在不动声色地讨论他，当然全程是小心翼翼地不被Steve察觉，这位百岁老人的心情糟透了，也许会迁怒也说不定。  
“其实我不是很理解。”Sam说，“我到现在只见过冬日战士几次而已，可队长跟他一个屋子里住了那么久，为什么还是没发现所谓的机器人根本不是机器人呢？他的观察力不该是那么差劲的。”  
Natasha悠悠然地在嘴角浮现出也不知道是嘲讽还是同情的微笑：“那可不是差不差劲的问题，是根本不敢观察的问题。”  
猎鹰了然，不再说话。  
近乡情怯并不是Steve认为可以原谅自己的理由，当然眼前也并不是他可以懈怠任凭自己醉酒的时候，何况他根本醉不了。  
他的Bucky还处于时时刻刻的危险之中，他可以颓废，却不能停下战斗的脚步。  
懊悔，自责，这些情绪要等他找回Bucky以后再说。  
于是他的颓废只表现在了下巴上的胡子那肉眼可见的生长速度以及越皱越紧的眉头上，行动力却不但没打折扣，反而似乎更加积极的样子。  
开什么玩笑，他还有需要救回来的人呢。  
Sam表示队长果然还是队长，依旧战斗力爆表，要是不会一言不合就怼得人哑口无言就更好了。  
猎鹰并不敢指出当初一直拦着不让冬日战士接受身体检查的就是队长自己，他不想被怼。

 

Steve第一件事就是先将神盾局里那些九头蛇余党尽数剿灭，他虽然并不满意于Fury的一些做法，但也知道Fury能恢复职位和权限对他查找很多东西都有好处。  
Fury就这样看着美国队长忙碌了很多天后在他面前狠狠地一拍桌子，然后表示你官复原职可以滚回神盾局了。  
当时神盾局长的感受是不知道的话还以为队长要准备一盾拍死他。  
很快他告诉Steve，对其房子的封锁已经解除，至少他已经可以回家了。  
美国队长觉得相当可笑，因为当初他要求换个大房子居然是为了想让机器人充电可以方便一点。  
但机器人根本不是机器人，他和他的Bucky一起相处了那么多天，却将其丢弃在阁楼不闻不问。  
连饭都不曾给过一口。  
“别告诉我他从没吃过东西。”Natasha神色复杂地说，“就算他有血清护体，也不可能那么多天不吃不喝吧。你当他是机器人，他又不是傻子，总会知道渴和饿的。”  
Sam一拍脑袋，表示当初我家被偷的那一大堆食物该不会就是你的老相好的杰作吧？  
似乎也没有别的答案，毕竟还有谁能厉害到避开特种兵家里安装的高级摄像头而且只去偷些食物而已呢？  
“什么叫老相好？”Steve对这个词皱起了眉头，队友们觉得他的重点有些跑偏，显然是并不想再聊关于冬日战士潜入猎鹰家中偷东西吃这样的案件了。  
而当他们在阁楼的床底下翻出一包又一包的压缩饼干的时候，美国队长的脸色复杂羞愧似乎又带着点欣慰，神情变换得让Sam觉得队长可能换了灵魂。  
“队长怎么了？”猎鹰无法太理解Steve此刻的状态。  
“大概是羞愧自己居然一直没发现这不是个机器人。”Natasha缓缓补充道，“至于欣慰嘛，我估计是自豪于哪怕在这种状态下冬日战士都能找来食物不饿死自己，而且还可以在美国队长面前隐藏得如此隐蔽。”  
所以一言以蔽之，SteveRogers此刻的心理活动可能就是千言万语汇成一句话：“真TMD不愧是我的Bucky。”

 

Sam其实挺感谢上帝，美国队长不是个话痨，不然他可能因为自责而成天会念叨着自己的失误了。饶是如此，SteveRogers这几天的话也比平日里几乎多了四倍，大多数时候他不想开口，一旦开口那必然就是所谓的自责和伤心难过。  
“你现在打算怎么做？”他小心翼翼地问。  
美国队长抬头望天，还能怎么做呢？总不能一直坐在这里毫无用处地自责和思念。  
对SteveRogers而言，未到绝望的逆境并不会将他压垮，正相反，这件事反倒给了他奋斗的希望和方向。  
他有那个想救回的人了，而这恰恰是他曾无数次希望上天时光倒流给予奇迹的人。  
不再受到压制的Fury自然是调用神盾局的侦查力量尽心尽力地帮美国队长追寻九头蛇以及Pierce的踪迹，他可不敢不用心，否则美国队长可能会将他当作九头蛇同党顺便处理了。  
至于处理的手段，Fury相信肯定不会让人心情愉快。  
Pierce他们似乎一直在转移，这其实很显而易见，因为此刻的九头蛇已经元气大伤，自然是必须躲起来休养一段时间的。  
Sam觉得他们绑架了冬日战士，实在是一项糟糕透顶的主意，或许Pierce希望的是能够打击到美国队长，可却忘记了最重要的事。  
如果冬日战士在九头蛇手里，那么美国队长又怎么可能不去夺回来呢？  
不用武力值夺去，难不成还会和他们商量一下吗？  
你们好，可以把我的Bucky还给我吗？  
SteveRogers要是个这么好说话的人，九头蛇也不会害怕他害怕了几乎一个世纪了。  
“他被洗脑了，如果他们让他来对付你呢？”Sam也曾经问过Steve这个问题。  
而美国队长的回答非常简单粗暴：把我的Bucky带回来，打死九头蛇。

 

这场追击其实很辛苦，有时候，他们会连着几个月都没有任何一点消息。  
而这样的日子一过就是整整两年。  
Steve对Sam说，其实你可以不必这样辛苦跟着我找人的。  
这是一场没有时间限定的追寻，他们并不知道什么时候才可以结束。  
猎鹰撇撇嘴，表示TMD老子家都因为你们两个王八蛋所以变成废墟了，我还能去哪？何况你那老相好还偷走了我妈给我的那么多好吃的，这笔债我得亲自去讨。  
“你找到他，也许他未必记得。”Steve的眼神忽然黯淡下去。  
他觉得自己真是混蛋，Bucky就在身边，居然还得去偷东西吃。  
Sam表示幸亏美国队长不知道他屋子里那个是真人，不然如果冬日战士说自家的东西好吃，美国队长一定会帮着偷的。  
黑寡妇对男人们这种自讨苦吃的精神表示了鄙视，她还有很多东西要忙，并没有时间跟着美国队长做这种追爱千万里的蠢事。  
当然，她愿意提供精神上的支持，以及如果有需要，可以召唤开战斗机的自己。  
Steve觉得很幸运，七十年前七十年后他都有一群好队友，嘴上不饶人，却在帮忙时从不缺席。

 

相比之下Rumlow就没有那么幸运了，他觉得身边的全是猪队友，因为所有的九头蛇士兵都根本不是美国队长的对手。  
“你们简直是在丢九头蛇的脸！”卧底交叉骨先生对着手下破口大骂，因为他们刚刚被美国队长揍得丢盔弃甲损失惨重，好不容易才逃回来。  
手下很想告诉领导，其实他们并没有丢九头蛇的脸，毕竟七十年前他们的前辈们也一样被队长揍得落花流水，所以七十年前九头蛇的脸就已经丢尽了。  
他们不过是秉承了九头蛇那注定被队长打败的传统而已。  
Pierce是九头蛇的最高首领，所以藏得十分深，而Rumlow却不得不现身从事各种交易，而他也当仁不让地成为了美国队长打击的首要目标。  
谁让冬日战士被洗脑威胁的时候，他也在场呢。  
还亲口读了冬兵的真实资料。  
想起他那时幸灾乐祸的嘴脸，Steve便气不打一处来，他对于Bucky的相关，一向是无比记仇的，并且也坚信交叉骨一定会知道冬日战士的所在地。  
于是美国队长每次遇见交叉骨的画风，都是指挥队友去对付九头蛇士兵，然后一个盾牌甩过去，大步流星直追交叉骨而去。  
Rumlow有时候被追得觉得自己可怜又无助，而美国队长才是一头大怪兽。  
“辛苦你了。”每次逃脱之后，Pierce给予受惊的交叉骨的安慰也就是拍拍他的肩膀然后怜悯地说上这么一句话，宛如一位被迫害的耶稣一样高高在上。  
辛苦你大爷，Rumlow在心底默默地骂，知道我辛苦还每次都要我出去卖命。  
他看着镜子里的自己，英俊的脸已经在一次又一次被盾牌拍中面门后逐渐变形了。  
Rumlow有点担心自己要是出现在儿子面前，可能儿子都认不出他来了。

 

毁容之仇不共戴天，交叉骨曾经坚决地跟Pierce提议过，要想真的牵制住美国队长，只有两个选择，要么就将冬日战士放了，让美国队长忙着照顾自己的老战友所以没空想起这世界上还有九头蛇这么一档子事的存在，要么就一不做二不休，直接杀了冬日战士，让美国队长万念俱灰说不定从此一蹶不振。  
当然以交叉骨的恨意，自然是只想杀不想放的，反正都是要赌上一赌的，自然要选择戳中仇人心窝子的那种方式比较好了。  
SteveRogers的所有努力都会随着他看见JamesBarnes的尸体而付之东流，还有比这更让人想起就激动的事情吗？  
Rumlow已经在脑补这出大戏了，甚至已经给美国队长的表情配上了背景音乐。  
所以为什么世界上那么多人都喜欢脑补，因为脑补确实很爽。  
可惜Pierce一个提议都不接受，放回去自然是不可能的，至于杀了冬兵给自己埋下美国队长这么一枚不知什么时候爆炸的原子弹，听起来也不是聪明人的做法。  
冬日战士是九头蛇的资产，是秘密武器，他还想留下作为自己的保命符。  
有冬兵在手里，总可以牵制SteveRogers的行动的。  
比如你要敢杀了我，我就让手下炸了Barnes的冷冻舱之类的狠话，一定会让美国队长动摇的。  
交叉骨很鄙视自己的上司这种贪生怕死的行为，你变了，你再也不是当年我追随的那个不畏生死都要扩大九头蛇的勇猛大反派了。  
Pierce表示没办法，人老了总要惜命的嘛。

 

可惜承担着九头蛇生死存亡大任的交叉骨先生没多久就杀青领了便当，原因是他由于自己越发难看的面容而更加痛恨美国队长，所以估计说了些话引诱队长走近他的身边，试图拉响炸弹同归于尽。  
他说，你的Bucky被洗脑的时候哭了，很想你，你知道他现在怎么样了吗？  
其实冬兵并没有怎么样，还被Pierce当救命稻草一般冻得好好的。  
然后美国队长的表情如他所愿地呆滞了，并走到了他的身边拎起了他的衣领，显然非常非常愤怒的模样。  
Rumlow已经去按引爆装置。  
下一刻他被美国队长当胸一脚踹出了老远，这位来自古老二战的美国大兵爆发出了一连串脏话，大意为让上帝问候你的屁眼，我的Bucky轮不到你来BB，看我今天不用盾把你拍矮十公分。  
真TMD的失败，交叉骨想，在炸弹爆炸的瞬间他就意识到，火药的威力似乎太小了点，以美国队长和自己的距离，估计是连轻伤都不会有了。  
我就不该小看队长，他后悔着，我真该在身上绑上一颗原子弹再回来。

 

没有了得力助手，Pierce不得不将冬日战士放了出来，他总需要有人给他做事的。  
而被九头蛇一手打造出来的冬日战士是最合适不过的人选。  
但就是风险也有点大。  
冬兵又被洗脑了，什么都不再记得，只知道洗脑是一件非常痛苦的事情。  
痛苦到他看见洗脑机就觉得头疼。  
让他头疼的还不止洗脑机，还有最近出任务时遇见的阻碍。  
其实他出任务的次数屈指可数，其余时间都只能待在冷冻舱里头，而他对阻碍的唯一印象，就是难打，金发，身材好。  
是真TMD好，冬日战士向来觉得自己身体素质很强悍的，可阻碍更棒。  
新的领导者是个老人，看起来倒是很老谋深算的样子，每次都是一脸复杂地让他去对付任务目标，然后还要千叮咛万嘱咐，让他记住千万得回来，千万千万不可以忘了回九头蛇的路。  
冬日战士很莫名，自己当然会回来，除了九头蛇基地，他似乎也没有地方可以去。  
至于任务目标，那就更莫名。  
比如他被派去抢夺一份芯片，阻碍会出现，一脸沉痛地和他抢夺芯片，打得昏天暗地，盾牌小刀满天飞，枪支弹药颗颗几乎要致命，有一次阻碍几乎是折断了他的右手夺下芯片交给队友。  
冬日战士的右手很疼，左手的金属臂也有点损坏，他觉得自己可能要输，阻碍可能会杀了他，毕竟跟他而来的那些九头蛇士兵都被阻碍毫不留情地用盾牌从高空中怼下去了。  
冬兵不想去想象他们会摔成什么样子，这会使得他很反胃。  
而此刻阻碍气势汹汹地向他冲了过来。  
然后“嗖”地一声将盾牌也利落地丢到了一边。  
冬日战士很莫名，这是什么操作？想徒手肉搏吗？  
然后阻碍说：“Bucky，我不跟你打，你来打我好了。”  
谁TMD是Bucky？冬日战士更加莫名，然后在阻碍大义凛然张开双臂似乎在接受他的单方面殴打的时候逃回了九头蛇。  
芯片已经拿不回来了，他可不想再遇上点奇怪的事。  
他对谁都不信任，总觉得谁捉了他都要给他洗脑。  
反正都是洗脑，他对九头蛇的洗脑机还熟悉一点。  
Pierce的表现也很奇怪，表示任务失败没关系，人回来就好，反正任务重点本来就不是芯片，而是给某些人添添堵。  
冬日战士没法思考出这其中的缘由来，他唯一的感觉就是他看到阻碍之后总觉得胃里空空的，哪怕其实并不算饿，也要多吃几碗饭才可以。

 

下一次的任务可能是在九头蛇进行某些药剂交易时保护好药剂和交易者，实在不行就不要管交易者了，药剂得带回来。  
Pierce如是吩咐道。  
冬日战士不明白为什么人命没有药剂重要。  
然后阻碍又出现了，然后又一次阻止了交易，交易者被盾牌打晕了，药剂被盾牌砸碎了，冬日战士的任务失败得简单粗暴。  
这次阻碍没有盾牌一丢试图接受挨打，而是冲着冬日战士就扑过去，看起来颇有要将他扛起来带走的趋势。  
这个人一定想将我带走洗脑，冬日战士想，所以哪怕他身材再好我也不会跟他走。  
他脸上流露出的惊恐表情让阻碍停住了脚步。  
于是冬日战士又转身逃回了九头蛇总部。  
阻碍很可怕，他想，还想跟领导者说下一次能不能不要让我去对付这个家伙了，我可能打不过他，不是还有两个其他的冬日战士吗？  
那两个明明看起来比自己更狠更厉害。  
所以当领导者再次布置任务的时候，他故意展示出自己金属臂的故障，并表示如果我这次出去再遇到那个阻碍，我可能就回不来了。  
他想表达的意思是自己可能会被敌人消灭，但领导者Pierce却用古怪的眼神看着他，最后长叹一口气，让另外两个冬日战士去执行任务。  
这两个人都是非常厉害的人物，一起出动的话，估计连阻碍都不是对手吧。  
下午便传来消息，任务失败，两个冬日战士全都阵亡了。  
有那么厉害吗？冬日战士感叹，这次阻碍一定带了帮手和最先进的武器。  
因为他感觉到那个用盾的男人虽然厉害，但也就比自己厉害那么一点点而已。  
Pierce神情纠结地看了他好久，终于说道：“以后你不用出任务了，专门负责保护我吧。记住，有人袭击我的话，你拼上命也得保护我。”

 

————————TBC————————————


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美国队长表示，Bucky，我来带你回家。
> 
> 冬日战士表示，走开，我要吃饭，没有空。

08、

Sam觉得队长最近的心情似乎又变得更坏了。  
他们两次遇见了冬日战士，第一次SteveRogers试图用温情唤醒他，于是决定躺平任打。  
可冬兵不打，拔腿就跑。  
第二次SteveRogers试图采用武力控制他将他扛回去慢慢教育，但冬兵表情很害怕，所以美国队长瞬间心软了。  
然后冬兵依旧拔腿就跑。  
第三次美国队长决定毫不犹豫管他三七二十一，把人先带回去再说，但Pierce干脆不派冬日战士来了，Steve不知道究竟是冬日战士又被冷冻了还是又被洗脑了，反正不会有什么好事，于是脑补的结果就是心情简直不能更差了。  
被派来的那两个超级士兵被下手失去了轻重的美国队长从一百层的高楼顶端砸了下去，从此再也不能效忠九头蛇。  
猎鹰为正好撞到枪口上的敌人默哀三秒钟。

 

后来他们就不曾见到冬日战士出任务了，这一度让美国队长很是担心，要不是他后来捉了九头蛇的士兵，问清楚原来冬日战士如今成了Pierce的专属保镖，他有可能已经提着盾牌一路杀上九头蛇的老巢了。  
“那怎么办？”猎鹰问，“我们去对付Pierce，那非得先越过你那位老相好了，可偏偏他被洗脑了，对九头蛇可是绝对的忠诚。”  
Steve表示我的Bucky对九头蛇可没什么忠诚可言，他不过是被洗脑以后不知道该怎么办，所以只能服从九头蛇而已。  
至少冬兵那时候以为自己是领导者时，对他就是如此，很尽职，却不是死心塌地效忠的那种忠诚。  
真的忠诚的属下是不会半夜去别人家偷东西吃的。  
Steve想象着Bucky一个人摸到Sam家去，看见一冰箱的美食时两眼发亮的模样，忍俊不禁。  
Sam觉得完了，我们的队长相思成疾，可能有点傻了。

 

于是生活依旧继续，九头蛇也在减少，罪魁祸首自然还是可怕的美国队长。  
Pierce不由得想念起忠诚的交叉骨临终前的话来，如果放了冬日战士，也许美国队长就不会追得那么急了。  
但如此便似乎太便宜了SteveRogers那个家伙了呢。  
要么就杀了他？  
Pierce看了看举着把大狙、站姿挺拔的冬日战士，金属臂寒光闪闪，颇有些震慑人的威严在。  
失去了这样一个杀人利器，似乎也是件十分可惜的事情。  
何况九头蛇因为美国队长的步步紧逼而十分混乱，很多人都希望趁机拥有权力，冬日战士倒是很尽职，一言不发但却观察入微，已经帮他解决了好几个暗杀者了。  
但留着，到底也是隐患。  
唉，九头蛇最高领导者深深叹了口气，当年的前辈们也不知道是怎么想的，为什么偏偏要将美国队长的老朋友老战友改造成九头蛇武器。  
说不定还不止老战友那么简单，Pierce想起交叉骨的分析，不过再多一层关系，结果也不会有什么改变了。  
不然，此刻该是多么繁荣昌盛的局面。  
自作孽，不可活啊。  
所以他听到美国队长已经攻到九头蛇总部的消息时，只是长长叹气，并没有丝毫意外。  
冬日战士疑惑地看着他。  
Pierce知道资产是聪明的，只是因为洗脑的关系所以沉默寡言罢了，咆哮突击队的Barnes中士又怎么可能不是聪明善战的人物。但冬日战士从来不会在战略上自己做决定，只是坚定地服从领导者的命令而已。  
说到底，冬日战士就不是参与者，他尽心尽力地当一柄合适的武器罢了。  
九头蛇可以控制人，但终究是控制不了人心的。

 

Pierce不想派冬日战士出去对付美国队长，也不想让他护送自己逃离，因为沿途一定也会遇见美国队长。  
他俩打起来那是的确真的狠，但结果一定是美国队长狂打感情牌搅得冬日战士方寸大乱，因为根据前几次他俩打起来的情况汇报来看，全是如此。  
九头蛇的领导者已然知道到了末路，美国队长前几次放过他，也都是因为冬日战士的缘故。  
于是当Steve闯进九头蛇总部的时候，大厅里一片寂静，能逃的九头蛇士兵已经都逃了，不逃的也都被他打死了，于是只剩下正中间坐着的Pierce，还有一脸漠然守卫在一边的冬日战士，以及另外的两个保镖而已。  
“你倒是很镇定。”这么久以来他第一次直面Pierce，曾经的神盾局长，国防部长，如今的九头蛇领导者。  
能坐到这个位置上，终是有实力和手段的，总不会只是表面看上去的那样一位和蔼的老人。  
“从我年轻的时候，就一直听着你的故事。”Pierce不紧不慢地回答，“老实说我觉得真可惜，如果能和你合作一把，应该是很多人的梦想。”  
“我可不觉得九头蛇会想跟我合作。”美国队长神情冷漠，而眼神一直只盯着站在一旁的冬日战士。  
完好无损，很好，那自己就还有心情和Pierce多扯上几句话。  
“做个交易吧，队长。”Pierce也顺着他的目光看过去，“放我离开，队长。老实说，他当保镖真的挺成功的。”  
“你还有什么筹码跟我谈条件？”Steve问，而目光也并没有移开，这个老人事实上已经不算什么威胁了，他明白。这两年来，他瓦解了太多九头蛇的基地，就如同当年，他和咆哮突击队一起毁掉红骷髅的基地一样。  
只是没有Bucky站在他身后为他举枪扫清障碍而已，但没事，很快这就不会是梦想了。  
“杀了这个人。”Pierce指着美国队长对冬日战士说，而冬兵也如同每一次执行任务一样，并没有丝毫犹豫地冲了上去，一拳砸在盾牌上将Steve震退了好几步。  
“我不觉得你这招有什么用，老伙计。”Fury持枪从一旁走了出来，似乎颇有点惋惜的表情，“你可就剩下这么点人可以用了。好吧，我知道九头蛇在世界各地还有人手，但眼下似乎赶不及，你还是得跟我回去接受审判的。”  
“我跟你说过，杀人就该果断，不然你已经错过机会了。”Pierce无所谓地轻扬了一下嘴角，手底已经按下了手机上的什么按钮，而另外两个九头蛇保镖痛苦地哀叫起来，众人就眼睁睁地看着他们的胸口在两秒钟之内活生生地烧出了一个大洞，倒在地上抽搐着死去。  
“哦，这玩意还挺给力的。”Pierce轻描淡写地说，而一愣神的Steve则被冬日战士在脑袋上打了一拳，有些晕晕乎乎。  
“你在他身上也装了？”美国队长一边抵抗冬兵猛烈的攻势，一边厉声质问，语气之凶恶似乎恨不得直接将Pierce一盾牌砸得身首分离。  
“知道我为什么没接受Rumlow的提议直接将他关进冷冻舱销毁吗？”Pierce似乎又恢复了那个和蔼可亲的老人形象，“我跟你实在没什么深仇大恨，看你痛苦对我来说没有任何意义。不管我放了他还是杀了他，你都不会放过九头蛇的，那么我只需要他成为我的筹码而已。”  
他笃定，至少美国队长不愿意拿JamesBarnes的命来赌一把的。  
“士兵，回来保护我。”Pierce吩咐道，飞机就在楼顶，他这次只要离开，总有机会东山再起。  
冬日战士顺从地站回领导者面前，是一个防卫的姿态，而众人也不敢轻举妄动。  
冬兵的胸口要是开了个大洞，谁敢保证美国队长能做出什么来。  
何况他们皆是见证了SteveRogers这两年的辛苦和煎熬的，谁都不希望他落得一个万念俱灰的下场。  
冬日战士护着Pierce，在神盾局众人的目送下往外退去，后进来的Natasha忽然露出了神秘的微笑，将手里的三个小金属片冲冬兵的胸口丢了过去，“啪嗒”一声贴合上去，然后所有人都看见冬日战士的金属手臂上冒出一串电火花，而他的身体抽搐了一下，似乎支撑不住般跪了下去。  
Pierce大惊失色地看向了手机，没有人明白发生了什么事，可盾牌与Fury的子弹几乎同时接触到了他的身体。  
于是九头蛇领导者变成了一具被盾牌击飞的尸体。  
Steve几乎是以4X4倍的速度冲过去夺下手机，而屏幕上显示的是“正在重启”的字样。  
他算是怕了这些高科技，干脆用力一捏变成碎片了事。  
美国队长丢下手机残骸，再次冲到冬日战士身边扶住了他，见他虽然面色有些痛苦，可胸口并没出现什么可怕的大洞，这才放下心来，看向了黑寡妇。  
“你知道这是怎么回事？”他问。  
“我不知道。”Natasha耸耸肩，“不过他既然是用手机控制，那就一定是装在人身上的电子装置。这个电击片足够电晕狮子，暂时阻碍电子装置运行总是没错的。我怕冬兵太强，特地用了三个。”  
Steve似乎瞪了黑寡妇一眼，又低下身扶住依旧迷瞪着的冬日战士，猎鹰忍不住凑了过来对Natasha说：“你可真行，这招要是不灵怎么办。”  
“我只是不想看Rogers这个傻瓜再去追上两年。”Natasha表示，“何况我打赌，Pierce那么惜命，不敢真的当场杀了冬兵的。呵，我们的队长不至于这么饥渴难耐吧。”  
说话间，Steve已经直接将冬日战士胸口的制服扯了下来，当然他没有无聊到这种情况下还当场兽化，只是焦急地在他的Bucky胸口检查着Natasha所说的电子装置到底在哪里。  
不拆除了他心里总是不安。  
但翻来覆去看了好几遍，也没有见到所谓的电子装置，眼见着美国队长已经快要去扯下腹部的制服了，黑寡妇连忙出声制止：“好了Steve，你要是当初刚见到他时行动那么迅速也不至于把他当机器人那么久。如果不在衣服和胸口，那么一定是埋在体内了，估计要动手术了。”  
美国队长的表情难看上了一个新台阶。

 

最终冬日战士被带回神盾局的医疗室做了手术，电子装置就埋在他的心脏附近，估计Pierce一启动的话，他的整个胸腔都会被烧毁。  
当然，问题还远远不止一个电子装置而已，冬日战士的身体检查报告让人很是触目惊心。  
“九头蛇或许真的想把他改造成机器人吧。”Natasha拿着报告评论道，然后看了看Steve的脸色，终于不再说话。  
还能说些什么呢，只能表示些同情而已了，事情已经发生，也不知能补救多少了。  
电子装置被取出，为了防止冬兵的破坏性，金属臂也被一起卸下了。而Steve则整日守在病床前，眼神温情得像水一样。  
终于冬日战士醒转过来，因为杀伤性武器缺失的关系，整个人看起来无害了不少。他迷茫地打量着第一眼看见的坐在床边的美国队长，而Steve几乎是小心翼翼地开口：“嘿，Bucky，你还记得我吗？”  
“你们猜Barnes会回答什么？”Sam隔着玻璃在病房外猜测，“我不认识你。你是九头蛇的阻碍。还是我记得你，你是我的甜心Steve？”  
Natasha表示自己还蛮想看最后一种情况的，美国队长的表情一定会非常精彩。  
因为前两种情况这两年他们已经看腻了。  
而冬兵的表现并没有让他们失望，打量了一会儿Steve后，迷茫地缓缓开口：“我认得你。”  
一瞬间Steve似乎又想哭又想笑。  
“我被洗脑前你是九头蛇的上一任领导者。”冬日战士恍然大悟一般，“你连食物都不给我提供，而且还一直惩罚我在太阳底下暴晒！”  
“听起来是挺过分的，简直要连Pierce都比不上了，至少跟着Pierce还有饭吃。”Natasha评价道，“这到底是饿成什么样的怨念啊，洗脑都洗不掉。”  
Sam表示你去看看我冰箱里那两只被当场啃光的烤鸡和一点都没剩的蛋糕，就知道怨念有多深了。

 

冬日战士告诉Steve，自己这次不是从冷冻舱苏醒的，所以也没有被下达新的认主程序，所以是不会承认Steve是新的领导者的。  
而上一任领导者Pierce已经被干掉了，那么他现在就是无主的自由状态，他要求离开。  
Steve觉得他的Bucky有这种意识是一件好事，只是想离开有点令人不开心。  
“你想去哪？我必须跟着你。”他对Bucky说，眼神里是不容拒绝的坚毅。  
冬日战士盯着他看了好一会儿，表示你尽管跟，我是不会承认你是领导者的，除非你把我再洗脑冻起来。  
蓝眼睛的金发男人只是笑了起来，然后冬日战士拿回了他的金属臂，站在了大楼的门口。  
实际上他也不知道自己该去哪里好，但隐约浮现出来的记忆让他回到了当初那个小公园，就是他们曾经晒足了一整天阳光的那个热闹的小公园。  
他想他还是惦记着那个老奶奶卖的比别的摊位上都香的热狗而已。  
他在热狗摊前站了二十分钟，然后扭头看向那位一直跟在他身后的前任领导者：“我没有钱。”  
他也不知道为什么跟这个当初禁止他进食的男人说这些，当然，如果对方能奇迹般地掏钱帮他买热狗，那么他就会觉得这位领导者还算不错。  
毕竟缺点只有不给他吃东西而已。  
对方恍然大悟的样子，然后他就得到了二十只热狗。  
他觉得自己吃不完那么多，便分了一半给前任领导者。  
对方吃得很愉快，他莫名觉得心里很高兴，比自己吃还觉得高兴，似乎对方有胃口是一件好事。  
有胃口吃东西，才能活得长久。

 

以这个男人的身体素质，冬兵觉得自己不该去操心他能不能活得久这样无聊的问题，他继续到处走，而对方继续跟着他，始终保持着五步以内的距离，似乎生怕他一眨眼就消失了。  
他也不想干什么，就只是到处走走，或者吃吃而已。  
有人会请他吃东西了，而且还是一脸“你要吃什么，我买买买”的模样。  
这两年他过得很辛苦，洗脑的疼，和杀人的郁结。  
这般的轻松实在难得，其实跟这个前任领导者在一起时似乎总是轻松，唯一的区别就是当年没有东西可以吃而已。  
他逛到了一座博物馆前，门口的冰淇淋似乎很受欢迎，于是他买了两份，照例身后的那位付钱，然后他照例将冰淇淋分一半给对方。  
“你可以吃吗？不会很冷吗？”他突然问道，虽然也不知道自己为什么要多此一问，因为眼前这个人明显壮得哪怕脱光了埋在冰里都不会感冒。  
然后对方红了眼眶，最终犹豫地指着博物馆的大门：“你想进去逛逛吗？”  
冬兵不希望博物馆，但对方似乎很期盼，于是他还是进去了。  
那里有美国队长的展览，主人翁的长相似乎非常眼熟。  
他看了看门口的大油画，再看看自己的前领导。  
“这个称呼我也熟。”他说，“虽然记不太清了，但似乎每个九头蛇领导者都在说着小心美国队长。”  
是一旦记忆慢慢涌来，便充斥脑海挥之不去的名字。  
“可你不用小心。”蓝眼睛的金发男人说，“你只要告诉我你想吃什么就够了。”  
冬日战士仔仔细细地盯着他看了很久，然后开口，用笃定的口吻：“你就是美国队长。”  
那个男人似乎激动地要上前拥抱他的模样。  
可冬兵又补充了一句：“你活得够久的，你惩罚过每一任领导者不许吃饭吗？所以他们那么恨你？”  
美国队长表情变得很古怪，表示Bucky你要是还饿就直说。  
冬兵很想跟他吐槽Bucky到底是谁，却又看见了立牌上更熟悉的面孔，还有姓名里的Bucky那个字眼。  
于是他在那块立牌前驻足了很久很久，专注地试图背下每一个字。  
当即将闭馆，管理员来赶人的时候，他终于回头对美国队长说：“布鲁克林在什么地方？”  
蓝眼睛的英俊男人笑得温暖：“在故乡，是很美的地方。虽然老街道狭小还有很多污水，有个经常被揍得嘴角流血的小个子会到处乱窜，但真的很美。”  
冬兵觉得这个形容一点都不美，可他想去看看。

 

于是他们坐火车回了布鲁克林，火车上的饭还挺好吃，冬日战士一口气吃了三份。  
金发的男人推荐了很古老的面包店，味道不错，冬日战士想，但面包总是吃不饱的。  
还有很古老的餐馆可以去尝试。  
这里的街道不再狭小，没有污水和垃圾，但似乎并不是那么美，至少不是冬日战士想象中的美。  
“美国队长是布鲁克林人。”他想着博物馆里的介绍，“你在这里有房子吗？”  
对方笑了起来，有点苦涩的味道：“很久很久以前有，可是现在没有了，不过我希望将来可以买一栋。”  
“我希望院子里有棵大树可以乘凉。”冬日战士说，“我讨厌强烈的阳光。”  
他还是忘不了被迫饿着肚子晒太阳的恐惧。  
美国队长对此毫无意见。  
布鲁克林的参观似乎告一段落，美国队长问道：“你还想去哪里？”  
吃饱喝足的冬日战士似乎很满足，他看向美国队长：“你觉得我可以恢复记忆吗？”  
美国队长的蓝眼睛坚定地盯着他很久很久，于是说：“如果你想，我觉得可以。”  
冬日战士笑了，有点轻松，这么多天来第一次笑得开怀：“我喜欢你的阁楼，如果我不用晒太阳的话。”  
SteveRogers立刻打电话给Fury：“你让人收拾干净之前我那间带阁楼的公寓，明天我要去住。”  
Fury表示，两年前是你表示这房子带给你的回忆并不好，找不回人来你不需要房子，所以这房子我已经提供给其他特工居住了，你总不能突然让人家搬出来吧。  
美国队长表示事情紧急请你见谅，明天如果他们还没搬的话那么我亲自连人带行李请到大街上去。  
美国队长耍起无赖来，比无赖还无赖。

 

冬日战士又住进了阁楼，当然这次很惬意，因为不会再饿肚子了。  
美国队长将厨房承包了，还买回了菜谱潜心研究。  
当他的Bucky看到某次Sam来访时，表情愉悦地表示之前在你家偷吃的蛋糕真的非常美味之后，猎鹰不得不当起了外卖送货员，将他妈妈特制的蛋糕送往美国队长家中。  
“发展成这样我居然一点都不意外。”Sam表示。  
而心情很好的冬兵挺配合神盾局的检查和治疗，记忆似乎也在稳步恢复。  
只是那些往昔有美好，却也有太多的血腥和痛苦。  
Steve也不敢问起他到底记起了什么，只等着冬兵自己开口。  
“我以前挺照顾你的啊。”冬日战士不解地问，“为什么你找到了我却不给我吃饭，还罚我晒太阳？”  
这个问题总得面对，美国队长想，然后吞吞吐吐地表示因为根据资料记载你是个机器人所以我以为你真的是个机器人所以我给你太阳能充电似乎也没什么不对，瞧我还是很照顾你的。  
但冬日战士此刻的内心敏感而脆弱，于是他看了看自己的左胳膊，完全是金属的模样，便陷入了无边的自我否定中。  
“我果然像个讨厌的机器人。”他说。  
Steve表示不讨厌不讨厌，我也不是真的讨厌机器人，我只是讨厌九头蛇制造出像你的机器人，你就是你，除了你，一切像你的东西我都讨厌。但是讨厌我也舍不得毁掉，因为真的太像你。  
“如果我真的是个机器人，你会毁了我吗？”冬日战士问。  
美国队长再度苦笑起来：“我很想毁掉的，Bucky，你应该了解我心里的煎熬。可是我也知道，最后我不能毁掉你的，跟你的一切我都没法下手，哪怕只是个机器人。”  
冬日战士觉得这个回答还挺让自己满意。  
满意到他可以暂时忘记自己是九头蛇杀手这一身份。  
他曾是九头蛇的傀儡，和机器人似乎也并无分别。  
如果真的只是机器人多好，他可以为了赎罪而毁掉自己，SteveRogers只会遗憾。  
可他不是，所以他不能自我毁灭，因为他也会同时毁了SteveRogers。  
什么都不知道的时候，原来真的更幸福些。

 

美国队长从不是粗心大意的人，他很快就发现了Bucky的不对劲，但他知道症结所在，因此才无能为力。  
除非他可以时光倒流。  
冬日战士在慢慢恢复记忆，他的Bucky在慢慢回来，却也在慢慢远离。  
这种痛苦的割裂，是一开始心理学家就给他预示过的。  
“我该怎么做？”他问。  
“陪着他吧。”心理学家只能小心地给着建议，“如果他现在的心里有一座天平，那么一边压着罪恶，另一边压着的只有你。我希望你的重量可以超越那些罪恶，这样你才可以拯救他。”  
Steve并不知道他在Bucky心里的分量能不能超过累积七十年的累累血债，即使能，也是很辛苦的一条路。罪恶永远会存在，在和美国队长竞争，拉着冬日战士往两种完全不同的生活轨迹里倾斜。  
如果不治疗，想不起来，也许活得还更愉快点。  
可那就不是Bucky想要的人生了，冬日战士从不是爱逃避的人啊。  
于是美国队长只微笑着假装无事发生，然后询问今天的午饭想吃点什么。  
“如果我真的是机器人，你就不需要忙这些了。”冬日战士说，“我想要阳光。”  
不是院子里的，不是阁楼上的，是来自心里的，或者说，是大众愿意给予的。  
“我也想要。”Steve说，“我也没有阳光很久了，如果我是个机器人，恐怕早已经生锈了。”  
九头蛇夺走了他的阳光。  
可又被他亲手找了回来，所以他鲜活了起来，不再生锈。  
冬日战士坐在餐桌旁，抬头望美国队长。  
JamesBarnes坐在餐桌旁，抬头望SteveRogers。  
良久之后，冬日战士淡淡地笑了：“我想我也找到阳光了。之前是我找错了方向。”  
奢求一间朝北的屋子阳光灿烂，本就是错的。  
但可以去公园晒太阳，晒一整天。  
还可以换间屋子，比如带阁楼的屋子。  
Steve没有再多说什么，他总是会陪着的，一天两天三天，再困难的日子他都会陪着冬日战士度过去。  
眼下还不如多吃两个煎蛋比较好。  
“你什么时候从阁楼里搬下来住？”他将鸡块拨到冬日战士面前的盘子里的时候，轻描淡写地问道。  
“等我不想当个机器人的时候吧。”他的Bucky回答道。  
我很久就知道你不是机器人了，美国队长在心里想，是你自己总是想太多而已。

 

三个月后，晨跑的猎鹰接到了美国队长的短信：“我的Bucky已经不是个机器人了！”  
Sam很纳闷，这消息我两年多前就知道了啊，现在发给我算什么意思？发生了什么事，队长终于真的傻了吗？  
他去队长家打听情况，却发现阁楼变成了储物间。  
美国队长换了新的双人床。  
一切看起来都很正常啊，猎鹰先生百思不得其解。

————————END——————————


End file.
